Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Dectective and Babysitter
by Waples.A
Summary: Sherlock and John, back at Bakers street and ready to fight more crime... but they have a new partner. Rosie. The boys have to balance out their crime fighting lives with Rosie's childhood. Will they manage it?
1. Back into the Swing of Things

_This is my second Fic and I just want to say I don't own any of the characters. I have many other chapters already written but I need to do so editing before I post them. They will be relatively short chapters but I try and get at least 2000 words per chapter._  
 _All reviews are appreciated and if you have any ideas for future chapters PM me and I might be able to write them in._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Back into the Swing of Things

Sherlock never normally did stake outs. He has never liked the sitting and waiting part but this was a chance to just be with John without Rosie. Since Mary had died John brought Rosie to live with Sherlock at Bakers Street but having a baby in the flat changed everything. John and Sherlock couldn't go on as many cases as they would like to although Mrs Hudson and Molly are quite happy to look after Rosie when they do. But John was her father, he had to be there for her and Sherlock wouldn't do any cases without John, so every opportunity they had they would take a case. Sherlock had lowered his case standards as well. Before Rosie and Mary, Sherlock wouldn't leave the flat for anything below a 7, but now he will do anything 4 and above.

They were sat in the back of a black cab, parked across the road from a bank which Sherlock believed to be the next victim of serial bank robbers. The robberies started a few weeks ago and every time the police found out where they were it was too late. Lestrade called Sherlock to see if he could predict their next move and of course he did. Now they had been roped in to a stake out. Sherlock and John were sat out the front of the bank and Lestrade's team were situated out the back. Sherlock took a deep breath and could see his breath as he sighed heavily. He shuffled in his seat to get comfy and he put his hands in his lap as he rubbed them together slowly to keep his fingers warm.  
"You cold?" John asked as he looked to Sherlock's hands. Sherlock didn't look at John when he replied but he could feel John's eyes on him.  
"Mmm, a little."He felt John shuffle slightly closer to him and a strange warm feeling shot up his spine when Johns leg touched his. He cleared his throat as he turned and looked out the back window. He was tired of waiting now. His legs were getting sore from sitting down to long and he was getting colder with every minute that went by. "Would it kill them to hurry up?" He turned back to look out his window towards the bank.  
"Probably. If you get your hands on them." He could hear the smile on John's face as he joked and he couldn't hold back a small smile as well. Sherlock felt himself shiver a little and John must have felt it as well because the next thing he knew John had shuffled closer again and was leaning in slightly. A warm feeling ran through his chest but Sherlock couldn't get used to the warmth of his friend beside him as he saw a car pull up outside the bank and three men dressed in dark clothes get out.  
"John, let's go!"

It didn't take long for Sherlock and John catch one man each and as the last one ran down an alleyway he bumped into Lestrade and his team. They arrested the men as Greg spoke to John and Sherlock.  
"Right, you two can go if you want. Remember to come in tomorrow to sort out the paperwork." Sherlock gave a large sigh at the work 'paperwork' but John shot him a look.  
"We'll be there." John said as Sherlock turned and walked off slowly so John could catch up. He put his hands in his pockets to try and keep them warm. As soon as John caught up he quickened his pace a little so they could get back to the flat as soon as possible  
"Are we going to get a cab home?" Sherlock looked down at John who didn't seem to be cold but had his hands in his pockets as well. Sherlock was still shivering a little and his legs still needed to stretch after the long wait in the back of the cab.  
"You can if you wish but I'm going to walk. I was sat for far too long in that cab."  
"If you're walking, I'm walking" He felt John get closer to him so their arms were touching.

About 30 minutes later they were home. John thanked Mrs Hudson, who was babysitting Rosie, whilst Sherlock went straight upstairs to Johns room to check on the her. Sherlock didn't like babies that much but this was John's flesh and blood. A warm sensation filled his chest as he walked over to the crib and looked down at the sleeping child. He wasn't sure what this feeling was but he felt it every time he saw Rosie. It was a good feeling, he liked it very much. He smiled as he sat on the bed and watched her sleep.  
"She alright?" He snapped his head around at John. He hadn't heard him come in and stand on the other side of the bed. He relaxed again and turned to look back at Rosie as he stood up.  
"Yeah, she's fine." He replied quietly so the Rosie wouldn't wake. John came and stood next to him so he could see her as well. For a moment they were just stood watching Rosie until Sherlock realised they looked like a married couple admiring their baby. He cleared his throat quietly before speaking.  
"I'll see you in the morning." Sherlock shut the bedroom door behind him as he left and headed down to his own room. It didn't take him long to get to sleep.

Sherlock was woken by the sound of crying. He opened his eyes and could hear John talk to Rosie as he came down the stairs.  
"Shh... Come on, Rosie... Shh Shh..." Sherlock threw the covers off and stood up still listening to the sound of John's soothing voice trying to calm the crying child.  
"... you'll wake Sherlock up... Shh Shh... Please..." Sherlock put on his dressing gown and opened his door. He took a glance to the clock before leaving his room.  
"06:30 on the dot. As always." He smiled as he left his room and headed to the kitchen. He saw John holding the crying youngster as he tried to make juice and find Rosie's food.  
"Do you want a hand?" John jumped around to look at Sherlock.  
"Sorry, she must have woke you. Could you...?" John moved to hand over Rosie to Sherlock and she stopped crying the moment John hands left her. Sherlock sat down at the table and sat Rosie on his lap. She had started sobbing again but it wasn't as loud as before. He watched as John put the lid on a sippy cup and opened a pot of baby food before coming over to them. Sherlock put his hand out to take the food and John hesitated for a moment.  
"Are you sure you want to feed her?" John gave him a questioning look.  
"Yes. I have seen you do it before. It can't be that hard" Sherlock took the spoon and food. He sat Rosie on the table and held her with one hand as he spooned some food out of the pot, which was between his knees, and held it up to her mouth. John went and sat on the other side of the table and watched Sherlock feed Rosie.

Once she had finished the food Sherlock put the empty pot on the table and smiled at himself because of how little mess he and Rosie made.  
"I don't know how to do the next bit." He said as he handed Rosie back to John over the table. John looked surprised. He began to burp Rosie and it took a moment for him to speak.  
"It took me ages to feed her without making a mess. Have you done this before?"  
"Of course not. When would I have fed a baby before?" Sherlock rolled his eyes as he got up. He moved Rosie's juice cup towards John then filled and switched on the kettle. He got two mugs out and put a tea bag in each of them and turned around to see that John had finished burping Rosie. He had sat her on the table and was cleaning some of the food on her face. Sherlock finished making the teas, he put John's one on the table out of reach of Rosie and went and sat opposite them again. John put Rosie back on his lap as he tried to drink his tea. Sherlock watched as Rosie tried to grab Johns mug every time he brought it up to drink.  
"Stop it." John said sternly to Rosie. Being a baby, she didn't listen and carried on trying to grab the mug. She was smiling and laughing as if it was a fun game.  
"Rosie, Stop it. That one's yours." He raised his voice a bit and her face fell. Sherlock could see she was about to start crying again.  
"Pass her here." He said as he moved his own tea away and reached out to grab her. John looked at her as she started to cry again. He passed her over to Sherlock and immediately she stopped crying again. Sherlock gave a small smile to her as he sat her on his lap and she played with the cord on his dressing gown.  
"Thanks." John gave him a smile as he began peacefully drinking his tea.

It was a Saturday today so John didn't have to go to work which made Sherlock happy. He always liked spending time with John, even if he did have to watch Rosie at the same time. At the moment Rosie was sat in on the carpet in the living area playing with some toys. Sherlock sat in his chair with a newspaper which he wasn't actually reading but scanning it looking for a case. He would glance over every now and then to see what Rosie was up to and turn to look at John who was sat at the desk with his laptop. He could see John on news sites looking for a case. Normally Sherlock didn't like sitting in silence in the flat. But when Rosie arrived it became very busy because John's friends were always coming by to see Rosie and they had to stay home more because no one was ever free to look after Rosie. Sherlock soon realised that it is nice to sit like this on a Saturday. He folded the paper up and put it on John's side table. He looked into the kitchen and wished he had an experiment set up. John stopped him from doing messy, smelly and noisy experiments when Rosie arrived. He also couldn't store any body parts anywhere in the flat. Little did John know though, Sherlock was renting 221C downstairs whichcis where all his experiment stuff was. When John was at work and Rosie was with someone else he would go down and do some experimenting. Sherlock stood for a moment and turned to watch Rosie again. Suddenly the silence was broken by John's phone ringing. No one was expecting it so everyone in the room jumped and it took John a moment to realise it was his phone. John answered and Sherlock watched him trying to figure out who it was on the other end.  
"Hello?... Oh, Hi... No, I'm not busy... Oh, okay... Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can... Okay, Bye."

Sherlock looked at his phone for the time. 09:30. He then deduced to himself that John had been called into work because someone else had called in sick. He watched John and waiting for him to confirm his deduction. John closed his laptop and got up as he spoke.  
"That was Sarah at the clinic, Dr Williams has called in sick. I have to go in and take over." Sherlock smiled to himself but it soon disappeared when he realised that meant he was going to be left here alone with Rosie.  
"What time will you be back?" He stood and asked as John started to get his shoes on.  
"Should be home around 6." Sherlock moved his gaze to Rosie who was still playing with her toys. John must have seen the worry on his face because Sherlock felt a hand land on his shoulder as he spoke.  
"You'll be fine. Mrs Hudson is downstairs if anything goes wrong. Anyway, all you need to remember is to feed her." John removed his hand and started to leave.  
"But, John..." Sherlock moved to the doorway not taking his eyes off Rosie.  
"You'll be fine Sherlock" John shouted back up the stairs as he put his coat on. Sherlock heard him say goodbye to Mrs Hudson before he left.


	2. Memories of Mary

_I don't own any of the characters. All reviews are appreciated and if you have any ideas for future chapters PM me and I might be able to write them in. Also none of these chapters will have been beta read so all mistakes are my own doing._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Memories of Mary

Sherlock had never been left alone with Rosie before. Someone was always in the same room or the next room. Mrs Hudson was downstairs but that was too far away. Sherlock stood for a moment and gathered his thoughts. He shut the door to the stairs so Rosie couldn't get out then he went and sat on the sofa so he could watch her. He suddenly became very tense, he didn't know what to do.  
"Just watch her. That all I have to do." He decided to go to his Mind Palace to see if he had any data he could use. He took another look at Rosie and then closed his eyes and put his hands on his temples as his elbows rested on his knees.

Sherlock was woken by crying. He jumped off the sofa and looked to Rosie who was sat next to and facing the coffee table. He must have fell asleep whilst in his Mind Palace and that wouldn't have been the first time. He stepped over the low table and lifted her. Sherlock didn't know what to look for at first then he saw a red mark on her forehead. She must have hit her head on the table. He picked her up and rubbed the mark gently with his thumb as he began to talk to her, like John did.  
"Shh... Don't cry... Please... Shhh Shh..." He was now standing holding her head in his shoulder, gently bobbing her up and down to try and calm her down.  
"Rosie... Please stop... Shhh... Please..." He moved over to the window and looked out as he was still trying to calm her. He let go of her head and pulled his phone out to looked at the time. 11:27. He was asleep for nearly 2 hours. He put his phone down on the desk and carried on bobbing her up and down gently. After a few more minutes she stopped crying so he turned around to put her on the floor with her toys again and she began playing with them instantly as if nothing had happened. He gave a sigh of relief and went over to his chair to sit down again. The rest of the day went okay for Sherlock. He remembered to feed Rosie, no problem there, and even gave a go at burping her. He changed her with help from Mrs Hudson. He did try to do it on his own but couldn't get her to stay still. After a day of babysitting Sherlock was tired and wanted to sleep but John would be home soon. Eventually he decided it was time for Rosie's nap so he put her in her crib but she cried every time he left the room. He left her for a few minutes but couldn't take the noise anymore so he took her back down stairs.

John arrived back at the flat at 18:15 and first asked Mrs Hudson if Sherlock had any problems. John was impressed with what he heard and decided to see what Sherlock would tell him. As he headed up the stairs he was listening for Sherlock lecturing Rosie on not throwing toys or something but he heard nothing. He'd wanted to phone Sherlock all day to ask how he was getting on but he didn't for two reasons. One, Sherlock would have thought John didn't trust him and he did. John trusted him more than anyone. Two, He didn't have time. Today was so busy and he just wanted to get home and relax. When he got to the top of the stairs he opened the door and went to shout that he was home but he stopped himself when he saw Sherlock on the sofa asleep with Rosie asleep on his chest cuddling him. He smiled and took a picture on his phone before going in to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

Sherlock flicked an eye open when he heard something in the kitchen. He looked to Rosie who was asleep on his chest and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Then he remembered he was woken by a noise and could hear someone in the kitchen. He became tense, he put a hand over Rosie's back to hold her close. The only thought that went through his mind was to keep Rosie safe for John. He was about to stand up to confront the stranger with Rosie in his arms when John appeared with a mug in his hand. Sherlock relaxed again and tried to sit up without waking Rosie. He was now sat with his back against the arm of the sofa with an arm around Rosie.  
"Morning." John joked as he watched Sherlock try and get comfortable.  
"Evening. How long have you been home?" Sherlock asked as Rosie settled on him.  
"About 20 minutes. Did you want tea?" Sherlock shook his head as he put his other arm around Rosie as well. He looked at her again and couldn't help but smile.  
"How was she? How were you?"  
"I was fine. She was fine. She hit her head..." Sherlock used his thumb to move her hair and rub her forehead where she hit it earlier. He looked at John who was putting his tea down so he could come and look at it. "... It's fine now John."  
John came over and moved Sherlock's hand out the way so he could look at the mark that was still there.  
"How did that happen?" Sherlock felt a lump in his throat. Would John be mad at him? He fell asleep and let John's only daughter get hurt. He hesitated for a moment and could see John was waiting for a reply.  
"I... I fell asleep whilst watching her... I didn't mean to I just sat down and then she started crying and..." He trailed of as he saw John smiling a little as if he thought it was funny. Sherlock's brow gave a confused look.  
"Sherlock, It's fine. Things happen. This was the first time you were left alone with her." Sherlock relaxed again, he looked at Rosie and then back at John who was smiling at him. John's smiles always made his chest feel warm for some reason. He looked back at Rosie again and the warmth grew, but then another feeling arrived as well.  
"Err, John. Could you possibly take her so I use the toilet?" John didn't say anything but he hummed and smiled as he picked her up off Sherlock's chest and headed upstairs with her.

Sherlock ordered in Chinese for dinner. John and Sherlock sat on their chairs and ate in silence. Mrs Hudson insisted on taking Rosie out around the local park because she wouldn't settle in bed. Sherlock took a sip of his red wine and placed it on the floor next to his chair then he watched as John did the same. John gave Sherlock a look which reminded him he had to eat. Once he taken a bite of some chicken, Sherlock broke the silence.  
"So how was work?" John stopped what he was doing and paused for a moment.  
"Err... It was alright... why do you ask?"  
"Am I not allowed to converse with you?" Sherlock took another bite of chicken and a sip of wine.  
"You are, but you don't normally."  
"No, but this may be the only time we get to have a proper conversation without Rosie around." Sherlock watched John as he nodded and had more wine before he spoke.  
"So did you have a particular conversation in mind?" Sherlock thought about it for a minute and then shook his head.  
"What do people usually talk about?" He could see John thinking about the question. He's obviously trying to think of something that would interest Sherlock.  
"Relationships... Celebrities... Celebrity Relationships... Politics... err... thats about it actually." Sherlock gave a small disgusted look at the choices. He knew nothing about any celebrities or their relationships so he can't talk about that. He never kept up to date with politics, thats Mycroft's area. So, as much as he hated it, relationships it is then.  
"Okay, relationships." Sherlock had some more of his chicken and wine and waited for John to start the conversation.  
"Okay. So... Have you ever had a relationship with anyone?" Sherlock paused for a small moment and took a breath before replying.  
"I have my relationship with you but I'm guessing your asking about romantic relationships. To confirm, I have never had a romantic relationship with anyone." Sherlock saw John nod and put his hand up to signal he was going to say something else. He swallowed his food and spoke.  
"Really? Never? Wait, what about Janine?"  
"Janine? Oh, no. I don't count that. If it happens for a case, I don't count it." John relaxed again and carried on asking.  
"So what's the closest you've had to a romantic relationship?" Sherlock thought about it for a moment. You. John was the closest. He has never been closer to anyone before. Apart from maybe family... nope he was closer to John. John has been the closest to a relationship he has ever had. Not just that but he liked John, unlike so many other people. He looked back at his flatmate and noticed he had stopped eating and was sat with a suprised look on his face so Sherlock gave him a confused look in return.  
"Me? Really Sherlock?" Sherlock hadn't realised he said anything out loud. He kicked himself mentally and he could feel a lump form in his throat. He wasn't supposed to say anything. How much of that did he say? How much did John just hear? There was no way he was getting out of this conversation now. He looked down at his chicken and thought 'The faster I finish, the quicker this will end.' He took a another piece of chicken and ate it before he spoke.  
"Yes. You. The relationship I have with you is the closest and best I have had with anyone." Sherlock took his wine and took a large gulp as he hoped John would change the subject but he knew that wasn't going to happen. John has always been curious about Sherlock's love life, or lack of, but Sherlock never understood why.  
"To be honest, I think the best relationship I have ever had has been with you as well, Sherlock" Sherlock choked on his wine when John spoke. When he recovered he noticed John had put his meal down and was ready to get up to help. Sherlock put his hand up to say he was alright but John didn't pick his meal back up until Sherlock spoke again. His voice was rough but he could still speak.  
"I thought Mary would have been..." He stopped when he noticed John drop his head down and close his eyes. He looked upset but not at the same time.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to... I don't actually know what I've done... but I think your not happy... John, I..."  
"It's fine Sherlock." He cut Sherlock off and looked up at him trying to smile. "I thought I loved Mary. When you..." He waved his hand to indicate Sherlock falling from Bart's roof. He dropped his head back down. "... I thought had lost you. So I tried to move on. But when she shot you... I thought I lost you again... I hated her for it..." John paused but Sherlock didn't interrupt. "... The relationship I had with Mary, in those 2 years... was me trying to get over you, the death of my best friend. The only good thing she gave me was Rosie. You gave me everything else I needed..." John paused and took a shaky breath. "I don't want to loose you again." Sherlock looked down at his chicken again and then set it on the floor next to his wine. He could hear John struggling to speak and saw him bring a hand up to his face. He got up and kneeled down next to John's chair, he put John's meal on the floor and put his arms out awkwardly to settle them around John. John's head was resting on the front of his shoulder, just like how he was holding Rosie earlier. He rested his nose against Johns hair and he could feel John trying to hold back his tears in his breath so Sherlock spoke quietly to him.  
"It's okay. I'm not leaving again." And with that John let it go. With one hand on his face, he used the other to hold Sherlock's shirt to make sure he stayed where he was. Sherlock understood and didn't move.

They stayed like that for about 5 minutes and then they heard the front door open and Mrs Hudson shouting to them that she was back. John had calmed a bit so Sherlock tried to moved away so Mrs Hudson wouldn't get any ideas but John kept hold of his shirt and pulled him close again. Sherlock rested his face into John's hair again as he spoke quietly.  
"Okay. I'm not going anywhere." Sherlock listened to Mrs Hudson coming up the stairs. She opened the door with one hand whilst holding a half sleeping Rosie in the other. Sherlock turned his head to look at her and she didn't say anything but smiled and nodded as she took Rosie up to her crib in John's room. After a few more minutes John's breathing was nearly back to normal and he released Sherlock shirt. He pulled away from John a little but kept hold of his upper arms.  
"You okay?" John nodded but didn't look up.  
"Rosie's back. Do you want to see her?" John nodded again and looked up at Sherlock. His eyes were red and you could see that he had been crying. Sherlock saw Mrs Hudson come back down the stairs and waved to him as she left them. They both stood up and headed up stairs to see Rosie. Sherlock let John go first he watched as John moved to the crib and put his hand in to stroke Rosie's cheek with his thumb. Sherlock moved to stand next to him looking in the crib as well. He felt John lean against him so his head rested sideways on his upper arm so that he could still see Rosie. John moved back to sit on the bed and took Sherlock with him by the hand. He had calmed completely now but his eyes were still red. He looked down and that warm feeling came back in his chest when Sherlock felt John's hand rest on his thigh.  
"Thank you, Sherlock." He moved his head to look at John and put his hand on John's back.  
"I will always be here, John. I not leaving again." They sat for a few minutes in silence just watching Rosie in her crib. Sherlock took his phone out his pocket to see the time. 20:57.  
"John? If you don't mind... It's nearly 9 and I'm quite tired after watching her all day..." John sat up straight and took a deep breath before he nodded to Sherlock and stood up.  
"Yeah, I should sleep as well." Sherlock nodded and stood himself, he faced John and spoke before he turned to leave.  
"I am just downstairs if you need me." He headed over to the door, he shut it behind him and stood for a moment thinking about that warm feeling in his chest that had now left him. Then he headed down stairs to his room.

Once he got changed into his night clothes, Sherlock laid in bed listening to the silence. He couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. It was silent for a long while then, in the early hours of the morning, he heard John moan as if he was in pain but his mouth had been covered. John always had nightmares, whether they were about Afghanistan or Sherlock jumping he didn't know any more but he hated hearing John in distress. He realised early on that if he played his violin, John always calmed down again. Sherlock got out of bed and found his violin in the living area then sat half way up the stairs and began to play John's song. It was just loud enough to sooth John but just quiet enough to not wake Rosie. It was a piece of music Sherlock made just for John's nightmares. No one else has heard apart from John and even he doesn't know he's heard it. After a few minutes he heard John settle down and he smiled as went back to his own bed to try and get a few hours sleep.

* * *

 _For everyone who has read this far I want to say thank you because I never thought anyone would read these._


	3. Nightmares

_I don't own any of the characters. All reviews are appreciated and if you have any ideas for future chapters PM me and I might be able to write them in. Also none of these chapters will have been beta read so all mistakes are my own doing._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Nightmares

For a few weeks, John's nightmares became the worst Sherlock has ever heard them. But there was one night it got really bad. Sherlock woke to his name being shouted from upstairs. He sat up in his bed, startled for a moment but then realised it must have been John, obviously dreaming of the jump. Sherlock jumped out of bed, threw on his dressing gown and headed up the stairs three at a time. When he reached the top, John's door was slightly open and he could see John sitting on bed with his back to the door trying to rock a crying Rosie back to sleep. Sherlock could see and hear John breathing rapidly obviously still a bit shaken from the dream. He opened the door more and entered the room speaking quietly.  
"John?" He saw the doctor jump a little as his head span around and he held Rosie closer to him.  
"Sorry... If she... I woke you." He said as he turned his head back to look to the wall Rosie's crib was up against. He carried on rocking the young girl but Sherlock could see that Rosie did not appreciate the fast pace. Sherlock moved around the bed so John could see him and held his hands out a little.  
"Maybe I should..." John jerked his daughter away from the taller man and turned a little on the bed so his back was to Sherlock again.  
"I can look after my own daughter!" Sherlock drops his hands and just looks at John for a moment. John just snapped at him, it was nothing new, but this was different. This, nightmare, was Sherlock's fault. If Sherlock had never fallen from barts, if he had never left John for the two years he did, John wouldn't have woken Rosie shouting his name.

Sherlock steped back away from the doctor a little bit and looked to the floor, biting his lip before speaking again.  
"Of course you can John. No one will ever convince me otherwise. But you are still a bit shaken from your dream. Rosie can sense your tense. Maybe I can just hold her until you have calmed a little. Then you can have her back immediately." Sherlock was holding his arms out again and he watched as John looked down at the crying child in his arms and realised she didn't like what John was doing. He turned to look at Sherlock before nodding for the detective to move forward and take Rosie.

With Rosie in his arms, he settled in a chair in the corner of the room facing John. Rosie grabbed a handful of Sherlock's dressing gown and cried into his shoulder and neck. Sherlock watched John as he dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his face. Rosie began to calm down and after a few minutes she was silent again just breathing into his neck. He looked back up to John who was only illuminated by the orange glow of the street light outside the window. After a moment Sherlock manages to break the silence.  
"Are you okay now?" He hears John let out a long breath before seeing him sit up straight on the bed.  
"Yeah, I think so." Sherlock stood up slowly and walked back towards John.  
"Would you like her back?"  
"Is she asleep?" Sherlock watched as John stood and looked at his child in the arms of his best friend. Sherlock moved closer and began to give her back but John shook his head and pushed her back into Sherlock.  
"No point waking her." Sherlock nodded and moved to the crib. He slowly put her down and successfully, didn't wake her up. He pulled a blanket over her and then went to move away but he suddenly felt John's hand on his back. He looked to his side and saw John standing with him looking at Rosie. Sherlock didn't quite know what to make of the situation. The last time John and Sherlock had been this close was a few weeks back when Sherlock had upset John about Mary. He felt John's hand leave his back and Sherlock seemed to quietly release a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"Thank you, Sherlock." Sherlock felt a bit confused. He looked at John through the corner of his eye and then back to Rosie.  
"Thank you? for what?" He heard John give a small laugh and then he turned to look at Sherlock.  
"For being here. When I need you, you have been there. Well, excluding the two years you weren't here." John tried to joke about the fall. John never jokes about the fall. John smiled a little and Sherlock gave him a small smile back. He felt a warm feeling run through his chest and the longer they stood there the stronger it became. Sherlock decided he had to get away. He liked the warm feeling but the stronger it got the more it began to hurt.  
"I should..." He gestured towards the door.  
"Yeah." John stepped back towards the bed and Sherlock went to the door but just before he left John spoke again.  
"Sherlock. I erm... Thank you... again." Sherlock gave him a small nod and left shutting the door behind him. John had changed what he was going to say but what from? Sherlock stood for a couple of seconds before giving up and going down the stairs back to his bedroom. He got back into bed and slept for the rest of the night. John's nightmares didn't get much better and he was beginning to work longer hours due to one of the other doctors being of ill, which didn't help much either. Neither Sherlock or John perticually liked this but that's the way it was for at least a week.

Sherlock woke up to the sound of Rosie, at 06:30 like always, and he listened as John came down the stairs with her. This time he couldn't hear John trying to comfort her. Sherlock couldn't hear him talking at all so he put his dressing gown on and headed in to the kitchen where he saw John frustratingly trying to open a pot of baby food with one hand as he held a crying Rosie in the other.  
"John? Do you..."  
"What!" John snapped around at Sherlock and he saw that his flatmate immediately regretted shouting.  
"Sorry Sherlock, I'm just... ugh... tired and... ugh..." He was trying to get the take the lid off the pot as he spoke but when he couldn't he hit it away with his hand and it landed on the floor. It was Sunday and John's day off, he should be able to relax because he back at work tomorrow. Sherlock felt really sorry for him, being woken up at 6:30 every morning and having to work at the clinic. John had moved to get the food pot on the floor but Sherlock put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
"Give me Rosie. Go back to bed."  
"No Sherlock, She's my daughter not yours. I'm sorry she wakes you every..." Sherlock turned him so they were face to face. He could see John was tired and stressed. He needed to sleep and the baby and his nightmares weren't helping.  
"I said go..." He took Rosie from John as he spoke. "... I don't care that she wakes me up. I don't care that she's not my daughter. You need to sleep and I can look after her. Go." He saw John sighed in relief a little as he let Sherlock take over. When he got to the door way he turned back to look at Sherlock again.  
"Thanks. Remember to..." Sherlock gave him a look that told him to shut up and go so he did.

Sherlock fed, burped and changed Rosie, now he was sat at the desk in his dressing gown with his laptop in front of him, watching her play with some toy farm animals on the floor. He took his gaze off Rosie and looked to the door to the hall. He heard John come down the stairs and go to the bathroom so he got up and went to the kitchen to make John his morning cup of tea. Once it was made he set it down on the table next to John's chair and he looked to Rosie who was still playing so he went and sat in front of his laptop again. John came though the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching Rosie and Sherlock. He could feel John's gaze on him so he looked up and smiled.  
"I made you tea." He indicated with a nod of his head, to the tea next to John's chair and watched as John picked it up and came over to stand behind Sherlock so he could see what he was doing.  
"Found anything?" Sherlock could hear in John's voice that he was still tired. But it was now nearly 10:00 and still being an ex-soldier, he couldn't stay in bed for much longer. He felt John lean over his shoulder to read something on the screen. That warm feeling ran up his spine and through his chest again. He shook his head to answer John and then closed his laptop. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and he turned his head to look up at John.  
"Thank you, Sherlock." John's smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. For a moment they just looked at each other. Sherlock had the urge to do something but he couldn't figure out what. He was running through his Mind Palace to find out what it could be before...  
"That was close. You need to keep this door shut boys." They both looked to the side to see Mrs Hudson putting Rosie down on the carpet and shutting the door to the stairs behind her.

Mrs Hudson just came up to see Rosie and have a chat with the detective and doctor. She didn't stay for long, at lunch time she had to mind the shop downstairs. They stayed in for most of the day apart from when they took Rosie to the park down the road. Sherlock didn't want to go, he complained the whole way there asking why he had to go. Anyone who heard them would have though John was out with two kids. When they got there Sherlock sat on a bench for most of the time, deducing stuff about people that walked past. Rosie eventually got bored though and started crying but when she was close to Sherlock she stopped crying and held he arms out. Sherlock took her and she wanted to play again. Sherlock had to push her on the swing for most of the time and any time John took over she started complaining, if toddlers could complain. They got back around 16:30 so that Rosie could have a nap before dinner but she wouldn't let John carry her so Sherlock had to carry her upstairs and put her in the crib. When he came back down stairs he threw himself in to his chair opposite John who was sat in his own. They ordered pizza and spent the rest of the night in.

Over the next week Sherlock was offered four different cases by Lestrade but he couldn't take them because he had to babysit for John who was still working overtime for the ill doctor. Mrs Hudson had gone to her sisters for a few days and Molly was busy with work. Today Sherlock got another phone call from Lestrade asking if he could do a small case. He explained there wouldn't be any running about and it would be mostly stuff done at Scotland Yard. Sherlock took it without hesitation. He was so bored, he needed a case no matter how small, easy or boring it was. Sherlock wrote a message to John on a post-it note and stuck it to the door of the flat as he shut it behind him with Rosie in his arms.

 _John,  
_ _I have Rosie. We are with Gavin at the Yard.  
_ _SH_

* * *

 _If you have kept reading this far, please review so I know how well I'm doing. Thanks._


	4. Rosie's Day Out

_Thank you to everyone who is reading, following and favorited this story.  
_ _I don't own any of the characters. All reviews are appreciated and if you have any ideas for future chapters PM me and I might be able to write them in. Also none of these chapters will have been beta read so all mistakes are my own doing._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Rosie's day out

When Sherlock got to the Yard, he went in with Rosie in his arms and began to head towards Lestrade's office. He was getting some odd looks as he walked past some of the officers. Most of the people at the Yard knew who Sherlock was but they had never expected to see him with a child before. He could hear the people talking as he walked past but he didn't care, people talked about him all the time. He was nearly at Lestrade office but as he turned a corner and bumped into the said DI.  
"Oh. Sherlock? Why have you got...?"  
"Because John's at work, Mrs Hudson is away, Molly is busy and I'm bored. Now what's this case?" He said quite rushed, sounding eager to start. Greg looked at the Rosie who was playing with Sherlock's coat collar before speaking.  
"Okay. This way." Sherlock followed Greg as he turned and headed back to his office. Every now and then the DI would look back to see Sherlock telling Rosie not to play with his coat or scarf. They got to his office and Greg shut the door behind Sherlock as he began explaining the case.  
"Okay, so for a few days we have been trying to track some drug smugglers..." Greg moved to sit in front of this computer. "...One member of my team was able to get hold of a few e-mails, we think they're coded but no one has been able to crack the code." Sherlock was standing behind him now, looking at one of the e-mails Greg pulled up on the screen. He began decoding it standing there but he felt a tug on his hair.  
"Ow, Stop it... Rosie, No." Greg looked back to see Sherlock trying to pull Rosie away from him so she couldn't reach his hair. He couldn't help but laugh a little, he looked back at his screen so Sherlock couldn't see him laughing. Once he calmed himself he tuned back to Sherlock.  
"Do you want to sit and look through them?" Sherlock nodded and he took Greg's place in front of the computer. He sat Rosie on his lap and held her with one arm as he used the mouse with the other.

After about 10 minutes Sherlock had decoded one e-mail and Lestrade had gone to go and get coffee whilst he was waiting. Sherlock wrote the decoded message on a piece of paper and set it aside but Rosie began to get bored so she started trying to play with everything within reach. When Lestrade came back he could hear Sherlock talking through the door.  
"Rosie... No, give that here... Don't eat it... Leave that alone..." Sherlock had sat Rosie on the desk in front of him when Lestrade walked in. He was trying to get a hole puncher off her but she was laughing and smiling thinking it was a game. Every time he got some thing off her and put it out of her reach she picked something else up.  
"Do you want me to take her?" Sherlock looked over the desk and saw Lestrade by the door holding a coffee.  
"You can try but she won't like it."  
"She can't be that bad." He put his coffee on the desk and Sherlock leaned to one side so Greg could pick her up. Sherlock didn't bother trying to decode the next message because as soon as Greg picked Rosie up she stopped laughing and started sobbing. Greg bobbed her up and down a little to try and calm her but she was turning and reaching out to try and grab Sherlock. He watched as Greg tried and failed to calm her. He got up out of the chair and went over to take Rosie again. As soon as she was in Sherlock's hands she stopped crying and smiled again. He gave Lestrade an 'I told you so' look and went back to the computer. As he sat down there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Lestrade said as he went to pick his coffee up again. The door opened and Donovan was stood there. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked at the screen.  
"Sir, have you... Sherlock?" She walked in to the office a little bit and folded her arms with a smirk on her face.  
"Is he in for kidnapping?" She nodded towards Rosie who was sat on Sherlock's lap, again trying to play with the pencil pot that Sherlock was struggling to get off her.  
"No, He's been stuck babysitting while John's at work but he's come in to decode those e-mails." She laughed as Rosie grabbed Sherlock hair again in frustration because Sherlock took the pencil pot and moved it out of her reach. Sherlock shot Donovan a look and was about to speak when Rosie began to sob. He looked at the clock and then pulled a pink and purple sippy cup out of his coat pocket. He held it out towards Lestrade with his free arm.  
"Can you get this filled with whole milk?" There was a small pause. Lestrade and Donovan looked at each other and then back at Sherlock.  
"Err... yeah, we could ask the canteen staff." Greg moved forward to take the cup but when he tried to take it Sherlock kept hold of it and spoke.  
"Preferably, the milk should be 20 degrees but I doubt your canteen have thermometers, so slightly colder than luke-warm will have to do. If it's too cold or to warm she won't drink it. And none of the semi-skimmed stuff. It has to be whole milk." Sherlock didn't let go until Greg gave a nod that he understood. Greg tried to hold back a laugh at how serious Sherlock was taking this and he gave a look to Donovan as he opened the door and they both left. He could see through the window that they were laughing a little.

After another 10 minutes Lestrade came back with the cup of milk. He could see through the glass walls of the office that Sherlock was pacing the office trying to keep Rosie quiet. He could tell Sherlock couldn't do this for much longer. As soon as Lestrade came in Sherlock took the cup from him and sat down so Rosie could drink. He gave a sigh of relief when silence filled the room, he closed his eyes and lent his head back on the chair.  
"You're doing alright then?" Sherlock eyes flicked open. He recognised that voice. John. He sat up straight, looked to the door of the office and saw John stood there smiling at him.  
"John, you're supposed to be at work. What are you doing..."  
"I didn't have that many appointments today so as soon as I finished them and did some paperwork I went home." He showed Sherlock the post-it note he left him. "No point in me staying when there's nothing for me to do." Sherlock's attention flicked back on Rosie when she dropped her cup onto the desk. He picked it up and gave it back to her but she grabbed it and flung her hand back so it hit his face. He heard John laugh a bit as he came over and spoke again.  
"Pass her here. I hear you have some e-mails to decode." Sherlock handed Rosie over to her father and looked at Lestrade who was smiling at both of them. He rolled his eyes a little because he knew exactly what Lestrade was thinking. He thought John and him looked like the perfect couple. A couple with busy lives trying to look after their child. He looked back to the screen and decoded the rest of the e-mails.

Once Sherlock had finished with the emails, he stood up and gave Lestrade the messages which he had written down on paper. He put his scarf on and did his coat up and when he turned to look at John, Rosie was thrust in to his arms. He took her and gave John a confused look.  
"Don't look at me like that. She's been reaching out for you ever since she finished drinking. She seems to like you more than me." Sherlock relaxed his face and looked down at Rosie who had pulled his scarf out of his coat and was playing with the tassels on the end of it. He looked up and over to Lestrade who put the paper down on the desk and nodded to agree with John. Rosie put her hand up to Sherlock face and was poking him. He grabbed her wrist gently with his free hand and put it into her lap.  
"Stop it." He said firmly to her, she listened and began playing with his coat collar instead. Surprised, Lestrade and John looked at each other with facial expressions they both asked 'Did she just listen to him?'.  
"Are we going John? We can pick up take away on the way home if you want." Sherlock had stuffed his scarf back into his coat and was stood by the door waiting for John.  
"Yeah. I'll see you later Greg." He followed Sherlock out and heard Greg say his goodbye behind him.

They got in to a cab and got fish and chips on their way back to the flat. Rosie was already asleep when they got in. Sherlock took her upstairs and put her to bed while John sorted out the fish and chips. Sherlock came down stairs and sat in his chair before John handed him his meal and then sat in his chair with his own meal. Sherlock wasn't actually hungry but John doesn't like it when he doesn't eat, so he balanced his food on the arm of his chair and picked at the chips. John was the first to speak.  
"So Rosie was alright today?" Sherlock looked John who was looking down at his chips.  
"Yeah. She cried when Lestrade held her but settled when I took her again." He saw a smile form on John's face as he swallowed a chip.  
"Yeah, she loves you Sherlock. If people didn't know us they would think your her father."  
"She looks nothing like me." Sherlock picked at his chips again as John spoke.  
"She doesn't have to look like you for you to be her father." Sherlock stopped for a moment and thought about what John could mean by that. Does he mean it in general. Babies don't always look like their parents. No he specified me and her. Does he want me to be her father?  
"Sherlock? You alright?" Sherlock blinked and looked at John. He didn't realised he had zoned out. He threw the thought out of his head.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Sherlock picked at his chips again. They sat in companionable silence until they had finished eating. John made Sherlock eat at least half his fish before he took it to the kitchen.

John had switched the kettle on and was now just standing watching it boil the water. Sherlock stood up and went over to him. He put a hand on Johns shoulder so his arm went across his back when he stood next to him.  
"You alright?" John jumped a little obviously not expecting Sherlock to come over.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." John smiled at him but Sherlock could see it was put on. He could hear something in his voice as well. He wasn't okay at all.  
"No your not. What's wrong? Have I done something?" John laughed through his nose. Sherlock could tell that was genuine.  
"You've not done anything Sherlock. In fact, no, you've done everything." Sherlock gave him a slightly confused look so that he would explain further.  
"Recently I haven't been here a lot for Rosie and when I am here I'm either stressed or tired. You've done everything for her. You've had to decline good cases to babysit her and then when you do take a case you have to take her with you like today." Sherlock could tell this conversation could make John upset again like before. He tried to reassure John before it got to that stage again.  
"I don't mind it, John. I went to decode those emails because I got a little bored. Also I thought Rosie could do with some new surroundings. I really don't mind."  
"But I do, Sherlock." John snapped "I want to spend time with her. I'm her father for god's sake. She likes you more than me, that was evident from today." John tried to move away from Sherlock and head back to the living area but his friend turned him so they were face to face and held both his shoulders gently.  
"John, please calm down. You are a brilliant father and..."  
"I maybe a good father but I'm a terrible dad. Your a better dad to her than I am." Sherlock thought about it for a moment. Sherlock Holmes: arrogant sociopath, a better dad than John Watson: loving, caring doctor? That's not right at all. Yeah John hasn't been there much but when he is there he does try his best for Rosie. He does everything he can. Sherlock looked at John and could see that he could have another break down any minute now, which wasn't surprising. He thought he was being a bad dad to his only daughter. Sherlock pulled John into his chest and held him in an embrace. Sherlock still wasn't the best at this emotional stuff but everyone was saying he was getting better at it. He felt John taking heavy, shaky breaths as if he was trying to hold back tears. John pulled back a little and looked up at Sherlock as he spoke with a shaky voice.  
"Your always there. She loves you Sherlock. But what if you have to leave again? Who is going to be there to look after her? I can't be. I have to work so I can get the money feed her." John looked down again but wasn't crying yet and Sherlock was determined to keep it that way. He never liked seeing his best friend upset, so he pulled the doctor in again and gave him a small squeeze.  
"We have spoken about this before. I am never leaving again..." He pushed John away a little bit. He held his shoulders and bent his knees a little so he could see John's face. "... Do you hear me? I am never leaving you or Rosie again. And even if I wasn't here, you would still be a brilliant father to her." John looked back up at Sherlock, who stood up straight again, and nodded. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.  
"I don't know what I would do with out you Sherlock. For a start I wouldn't be stood here."  
"No, you'd be sat over there with a cup of tea, watching telly." A smile twitched at the corner of Sherlock's mouth and John laughed a little.

Over the next few weeks John tried to spend more time with Rosie. When ever he had the chance he would take her out to the park or spend some time reading to her. Also, because she was nearly a year old, Sherlock had insisted they try to get her walking so when ever the John had a day off, they would take it in turns to stand her up and help her walk to the other person. They would stand behind her and hold her up as she moved her feet. Eventually she began to get the hang of it and was able to take a few steps before she lost her balance. Everyday she got better but the day she walked to him on her own would be one Sherlock never deleted from his memory.  
"Come on Rosie." Sherlock smiled and cheered her on as he was crouched down with his arms out waiting for her to walk to him. John was behind her ready to catch her if she fell but she was getting really good lately. She stood looking at her father, so John crouched as well and pointed across the room.  
"Go on then. Go to Sherlock." As soon as John said his name Rosie smiled, turned and began walking across the room. Sherlock smiled back at her as she came towards him. John normally followed her in case she fell but this time he didn't. Sherlock could see him watching Rosie as she walked towards him. She was nearly here. She's going to walk all the way. Sherlock's chest rose with heat as Rosie walked all the way and fell into his arms to hug him. He picked her up and held her in the air. She looked down at Sherlock and put her arms up as if she had won a race. Sherlock beamed up at her and cheered. He brought her down and John had run over to take her and cheer. He gave John his daughter and before he knew it he was pulled in to a group hug. John had Rosie in one hand and wrapped his other hand around the back of Sherlock. Sherlock felt heat rise up his spine and fill his chest more. He decided he liked this strange warm feeling that rose in his chest every now and then. He didn't know or care what it was but he wanted more of it. He moved his arms so they wrapped around both John and Rosie. They broke apart a bit and both looked at Rosie with smiles on their faces.

After Rosie had learnt to walk a little they had to baby proof the flat a bit more. Sherlock being, well, Sherlock and John clueless on the matter, their friends helped them out a lot so they could get it safe for the new walker. Molly came round and listed some stuff that needed doing like softening sharp table edges and getting something to hold the fire guard into the wall. Lestrade came by with some rubber corners for the tables and helped John fix baby gates to the doors that led to the stairs. Sherlock didn't like the changes very much but as long as they kept Rosie safe, he was happy.

* * *

 _Now I'm going camping for a week so you will have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter, but I will get it to you as soon as I can. Please review, I want to know whether you like this or not. And another 'Thank You' going to those who have followed and favorited this story._


	5. Experiments and Crime Scenes

_Back from my camp and here's a new chapter. The gaps may begin to get longer between chapter but I will always try and get them to you as soon as they are ready.  
_ _I don't own any of the characters. All reviews are appreciated and if you have any ideas for future chapters PM me and I might be able to write them in. Also none of these chapters will have been beta read so all mistakes are my own doing_

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Experiments and Crime Scenes

Rosie was a quick learner and after a few more weeks past and Rosie was nearly walking perfectly. Nearly, being the main word there. She still stumbled a bit and fell a few times but she would get straight back up again. Never giving up, just like her father. One thing that worried Sherlock though, was that she still wasn't talking. John would sit with her when he had free time, and would try to get her to say 'dad'. Sherlock didn't care about himself but he also wanted her to call John 'dad', so he found a recent picture of his friend and would hold it up as he tried to get her identify her father, but Rosie just was never in the mood for talking at all. She didn't even try.

Lestrade had given Sherlock a lot of small cases over the last couple of months but Sherlock was getting bored and needed something bigger. John was at work and Sherlock was stuck babysitting again. He text Lestrade to see if he had a case for him yet but he didn't receive a reply. After waiting 10 minutes Sherlock sent another text and waited again. After half and hour and 6 texts Sherlock decided to go down to 221C to keep himself busy. When John came back to live with him again Sherlock decided to rent it from Mrs Hudson so he had somewhere for all his stuff. This meant there were no experiments happening in the kitchen with there being a growing child in the flat. It was John's idea and he was more than happy to help move all the chemistry and experiment equipment down there. Mostly because John just wanted a useable kitchen without having to worry about opening the fridge and finding a severed head next to Rosie's food. Sherlock took Rosie with him downstairs and put her in a section which he had cornered off and secured for her. It was on the other side of the room from the workbench so she wasn't in danger anything spilled but, she could still see him working and vis versa, but she couldn't reach anything. Once Sherlock set her down she instantly began playing with the toys. It was a bit like a play pen, she had plenty of toys to keep her occupied. Sherlock moved to his work benches and began a non-smelly, non-explosive, non-dangerous experiment.

John closed the door behind him as he entered the building from the rain outside. He took off his soaked jacket and hung it up by the door. He was decided a warm shower was in order before dinner and he had one foot on the stairs but before he could take another step, he heard a squeal from the down stair flat. It sounded like Rosie. He paused for a few moments and heard it again then he headed down and stood outside the door to the flat so he could listen. He heard it again and this time he opened the door and saw Sherlock at the far side of the room sat on a spinney chair with wheels, holding Rosie out at arms length. He was facing the wall and with a push of his legs, the pair were rolling towards the doctor who had now closed the door behind him. Rosie squealed with laughter again as Sherlock held her above his head and they continued to roll across the room. John put his hands out and as the chair came to him he stopped it and turned it so Sherlock was facing him.

Sherlock brought Rosie down from above his head and she was reaching out for her dad so John took her. Sherlock stood from the chair and cleared his throat as he moved it back to his work bench.  
"John? I... I thought you were at work?" Sherlock said as he stood and took the chair back to the workbench  
"Sherlock, it's six thirty. I finished work half an hour ago. Does that mean you've not fed Rosie?" He asked as he put Rosie down in the home made play pen. Sherlock paused and closed his eyes as he bit the inside of his cheek, realising he forgot one of the most important things.  
"Sorry, John." He said as he turned to face John with an apologetic look. John told him it was alright and then took Rosie upstairs to get her fed. After about half an hour John came back down and put Rosie back in her little corner. Sherlock heard them come in but didn't say anything as he was concentrating on and experiment. He moved along the workbench to put his goggles and gloves on and then began to stir a purple liquid in a small metal bowl. He picked up a test tube of colourless liquid and held it above the metal bowl tipping it slowly. He stopped when he felt John standing close behind him. He could slightly feel John's breath on his neck so he tipped the test tube back upright and looked out the corner of his eye to were John was standing. A smile threatened to show when he saw an interested John watching over his shoulder.  
"Sorry, am I distracting you?" John said as he began to back away.  
"No... No, I mean... It's fine. You just, normally, aren't interested in my experiments." He turned the top half of his body to face John a little more but kept the test tube over the workbench.  
"Yeah, well I thought I would make sure your not doing anything explosive or..." John said failing to convince them chemist he was only worried about the safety of everyone in the flat. John was always interested in Sherlock's experiments but it was dangerous to let the detective know. The only time he's not interested is when they contain human body parts. Sherlock smiled a little as he turned back to the workbench and put a test tube down. He picked up another pair of goggles and passed them to John who took them. He stood at Sherlock's side as Sherlock began his experiment again.

Sherlock let John join in on some of his more simple parts of the experiment, letting him pour chemicals into each other or heat things up with a Bunsen burner. John seemed to enjoy it but had already told Sherlock this would not be a regular occurrence. While John was heating a test tube of chemicals, Sherlock went to set up the next part. He moved a large metal container out the way so he could reach something behind it and John read the label on the container.  
"Liquid Nitrogen? Why do you have liquid Nitrogen?" Sherlock turned and looked back at the container.  
"I got it yesterday when you took Rosie to the park. I was bored and wanted to see what happened if I froze eyeballs and then heated them up quickly and vis versa." John gave him an eye roll before putting down Sherlock's current experiment.  
"Is it still okay to use? Can we freeze banana and use it as a hammer?" This time Sherlock gave John an eye roll as he moved back to the large container to read the label.  
"Yeah, It should be alright."

For a few hours, the two grown men acted like children and froze anything they could find including: bananas, odd socks, paper planes, empty sweet wrappers, pens and many other things. The only things John refused to freeze were the body parts that Sherlock kept pulling out of cupboards and the fridge. Any time he thought John wasn't looking Sherlock couldn't help but smile a little at seeing his blogger having a little fun in his home made lab. Sometimes a warm feeling would fill his chest when John got close to him but he just brushed it off as all the chemicals they had been inhaling earlier. Eventually they stopped when they realised it was getting late and Rosie still had to be put to bed. John took her upstairs while Sherlock tidied up a little and then he headed up to the flat as well. For the rest of the evening John tried to relax while Sherlock complained about not having a case. A while passed but then John gave up and went to bed. Sherlock did the same after checking both his and John e-mails. John password is never hard to guess.

About a week passed and finally Lestrade got a good case. When Sherlock received the text he jumped out of his seat and celebrated quite loudly. This startled both John and Rosie who were both at the kitchen table eating their breakfast before the rude interruption of their flat mate. Before John could say anything Sherlock ran to his bedroom and got dressed while shouting to John that he should get ready to come with him. John reminded him that they had no one to look after Rosie as Molly was working double shifts and Mrs Hudson was ill. He received no reply until Sherlock came out of his bedroom.  
"We can take her with us." John was already dressed but Rosie still had to be changed before she went anywhere. Also Rosie may have been out on case work before but never to an actual crime scene. Sherlock didn't think that John would have minded though, given that it is the work they do and have done for years now.  
"Sherlock, I don't want her around dead bodies when she's this young." Sherlock's face dropped and he gave John a look that never failed to get him what he wanted. He found this out at Baskerville, when he had to get John to drink tea with sugar in it.  
"Sherlock, don't look at me like that... I said no..." John looked away and, knowing he would never win this, he began to change Rosie's clothes. "... Come on, Sherlock. Stop with the face..." He turned his head away again but this time Sherlock moved closer to him. He looked back up and gave in. "Fine! But it's your fault if her first word is 'Murder'!" He had to raise his voice because Sherlock had already run off at the word 'fine' to get his coat.

They left and Lestrade had texted the address they needed to go to. When they arrived the cab was stopped by Donovan in a fluorescent jacket. When the driver rolled the window down she was about to explain that he will have to turn and find another way around but then she looked through to the back and saw John and Sherlock already getting out. She sighed as John paid the driver and Sherlock held Rosie. When the cab drove off John opened up the pushchair he brought with him and Sherlock strapped Rosie in it. They both turned to Donovan who sighed again and used the radio to tell Lestrade they were here. They followed her to the crime scene where Lestrade was waiting for them. Sherlock didn't waste time in observing everything around him as Lestrade told him everything he knew. Finally Sherlock got to the body which was on the floor between two wheelie bins. John kept further back than usual to make sure that Rosie couldn't see the body but she seemed to be more interested in the finger puppet book she brought with her anyway. Lestrade left Sherlock to it and moved to stand with John.  
"So, Rosie's first proper crime scene." Greg tried to joke but John didn't laugh and he didn't take his eyes off Sherlock as he spoke.  
"This is not alright, Greg. She's not even a year old and she's being dragged out to look at dead bodies. She'll be running away from gunfire by the time she's 2." Greg looked back to Sherlock as well now who looked like he was finished already.  
"Yeah, but it'll stop him blowing up your flat... again." That got a small smile out of John but then he was called over by Sherlock.  
"My turn. Can you watch her?" He said, more like a command than a question, as he walked off.

They finished at the crime scene and Sherlock told Lestrade everything he found. They went home and then the next day they did the normal thing and went to the Yard to complete some paper work that allowed them to be at the crime scene and they had to sign to say they had told the police everything they knew. A week went by and two more bodies were discovered like the first one but the killer hadn't been found. There were a lot of police eyes in the area where the bodies were found, looking for the killer and Sherlock had his homeless network looking for anything suspicious as well. The days went on and there was another killing which didn't differ from the first three apart from the location. Sherlock, being the genius he is, after examining the fourth body found the link between them all. They had all had their hair cut recently and after being allowed a quick scope around their accommodations it was clear they had all been to the same barbers shop within a day of being killed. DNA evidence came back from the labs and it gave the police a name to the killer but when they went to the barbers shop to arrest him he wasn't there and no one had heard the name so they showed them a picture they got off the police system. That got a reaction. Now they knew who it was they just had to find the man before he killed again.

* * *

 _Please review. I love hearing from you._


	6. Not John Please

_Sorry this one took a bit longer to upload, I've been doing loads of overtime at work and I've not had time to sort it out. I have read over it as much as I can but I still apologize for any mistakes you find.  
I do not own any of the characters._ _  
Thanks and Enjoy._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Not John. Please

Sherlock's lips touched John's and he struggled to breathe as all the air left his lungs. He never imagined that when their lips touched for the first time it would happen like this. He imagined they would be at home, in front of the fire, somewhere comfortable, warm or at least dry. But not here. Not in this cold, damp alleyway at 3 O'clock in the morning. He never imagined it here. Sherlock wanted them to be at home with Rosie. His eyes began to water as he breathed out into John's mouth for the second time. He tried to concentrate on keeping time with the beats but the sound of the gunshot was still ringing in his ears as he tried to count.  
"28... 29... 30. Come on John, please breathe." He put his mouth on John's again and then pulled away to carry on pumping his chest. He could feel his heart in his mouth as he started counting again. Lestrade wasn't that far away, maybe he heard the shot being fired, but maybe he got into his car and was already going back to Scotland Yard.

Sherlock had deduced this was the location of the next victim of the hairdresser killer after he sent John to get a trim while he snuck around the back to look around. Now he wished he was wrong. John wasn't allowed to be the next victim. The detective wanted to relax a little when he heard the voices and footsteps coming up the alleyway but how could he relax when John was lying on the rain soaked floor with a bullet hole through his ribs. Granted, the killer was also on the floor a bit further down the ally holding his leg as Sherlock was able to grab John's gun to stop him getting away. The voices were really close now. He could make out the voices of Lestrade and Donovan but he couldn't make out any of the others. There must have been about 10 people all together now, he could hear them all talking but all his attention was on John so he wasn't paying any attention to the words. After what felt like hours, he heard the sound of an ambulance siren. One paramedic knelt down on the other side of John's limp body and took over when Sherlock gave his unconscious friend two more breaths. A hand on his shoulder pulled him away from John. It took a moment for Sherlock to let go of his friend but the hands pulled him out of reach and he fell back against the ally wall and sat there not taking his eyes off John. He felt tears begin to make their way down his face and he wiped them away not caring if anyone saw him.

He watched as John was carried away on a stretcher towards the ambulance and he tried to follow but Lestrade pulled him to a police car and held him against it by the shoulders. Donovan and other officers had stopped what they were doing and were now watching as Sherlock struggled to get away from Lestrade's grasp.  
"Get off! I need to go with John! I haven't told him!" He was shouting and few tears were rolling down his face but he wasn't crying as such. As Greg held him to the car he began struggling and trying punch and kick the DI so he could get to John who was being lifted into the ambulance.  
"Sherlock, calm down and get in the car." He pulled the door open and pushed Sherlock into the back of the police car. He gave Donovan a look as he rushed around to the drivers side. She went to say something but as she opened her mouth he disappeared inside and locked the door.  
"Let me out! I need to be with him! I need to tell him!" Sherlock was still shouting as he tried to open the now locked car door. He kept shouting and pushing on the door then moved t the other side to try the other door as well.  
"I said, let me out! John needs me!" Greg finished putting his seatbelt on and turned to look at the distraught detective in the back.  
"Sit down, put your belt on and calm down. I'm going to..." The detective paused for a split second and the shouted again, facing the DI in the front.  
"Calm down!? Johns been shot! I can't sit here and just..." He cut himself off and began grunting as he tried to open the door and elbowing the window. Greg sighed and gave up trying to explain, so he decided to just drive off.

Sherlock stopped shouting and trying to get out when he realised Lestrade wasn't going to let him out or speak to him. He sat with his head in his hands and thought about John but after a few minutes his thoughts switched to Rosie. She was still at the flat with Mrs Hudson and neither of them had any idea what was happening. Rosie has already lost her mother, she can't lose John as well. She'll be an orphan. Molly couldn't look after her, she practically lives at the mortuary and Mrs Hudson can't either. She's getting a little bit too old to look after a toddler. Sherlock couldn't look after her full time... No John's not dead yet. Stop thinking like that. He shook his head a little and looked up when he realised the car had stopped. He watched as Lestrade got out and walked around to his door to open it. He looked up at Greg who gave a signal with his head to Sherlock to say he could get out. When he got out the car he looked around and saw they were at the hospital so he gave Lestrade a look of thanks before he rushed in to find John. He heard Lestrade follow behind him as they entered the foyer of the hospital but he didn't look back. He asked at the desk and they told him to wait in the seating area for someone to come and get him. Sherlock was just about to shout at her, telling her he needed to see his friend now and she was and idiot for not letting him, but Lestrade put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the seats. They both sat and waited in silence.

After 2 hours Sherlock was pacing along the floor in front of the seats. Lestrade had told him many times already to sit down but the anxious detective didn't listen so he gave up not wanting to push Sherlock over the top and have him lash out at someone. Sherlock looked around and saw a nurse go over to the desk to speak with lady they had spoken to earlier. The woman behind the desk pointed over toward him and Lestrade. His heart began to pound in his chest and he stood in front of his chair as the nurse came over to them.  
"Are you here for the man who came in about 2 hours ago?" She opened a folder and Sherlock looked in to see a paper with John's details on it. "Mr Watson?"  
"John, yes. Is he okay?" Sherlock eyes were beginning to water again so he blinked a few times to stop himself crying. He would do anything right now to make sure John was okay. The nurse spoke again.  
"He's going to be fine." Sherlock looked at her and tried to pick up any signal that she was lying but he couldn't think straight. He tried to listen as she began speaking again but Sherlock didn't hear the what the nurse said, all he wanted was to see John. He needed to see that he was okay.  
"I need to see him." Sherlock voice was beginning to shake and he took a step forward. He was filled with so many feelings he had never felt before. The nurse shook her head slightly and put her hand out to stop him. He heard Lestrade take a sharp breath behind him because Greg knows not to try and stop Sherlock when he like this.  
"I'm sorry, only family can visit during this time. Friends are not to visit until 09:00." Sherlock looked at his phone for the time. 05:37. Then he stopped and thought for a moment. He wasn't just John's friend. He was closer than a friend, John was his family. He straightened his back a little and looked at the nurse  
"Who said I wasn't family? No one asked me if I was family or not." He saw the nurse back tracking the conversation.  
"I'm sorry, what relation are you to him?" Sherlock opened his mouth to say but nothing came out. He thought about it again. What relation was he to John? He's not his spouse or boyfriend and he can't say brother, they look nothing a like. He could say cousin but that could just confuse things if they have his family records. What's another way to say 'someone who lives and works with him, looks after his child and loves him as family'?  
"I'm his partner." He watched as the nurse smiled, nodded and indicated for him to follow. He looked back at Lestrade who was now stood with a shocked face on.  
"Can you tell Mrs Hudson what's happened? She's got Rosie at the flat."  
"Err, yeah... Partner?"  
"What? Shut up. Just go and make sure Rosie is okay." He turned to begin following the nurse but turned back around to look at the DI again.  
"Thank you, Greg." Sherlock turned and followed the nurse leaving Lestrade stood with his mouth open.  
"He remembered my name..." He whispered to himself as he began to leave the hospital to go back to the yard to speak to the hairdressing killer. Mrs Hudson will be asleep at this early hour so he'll go speak to her in a few hours when she'll be awake.

They got to the room and the nurse held the door for him to enter. Sherlock stood for a moment at the door looking at John who was asleep on a bed with tubes attaching him to various machines. He stepped in further and the nurse said something as she closed the door but Sherlock wasn't listening. He moved closer to the bed, not taking his eyes off John. Is this what it like for John when Mary shot him? He walked over to the bed and looked at John's topless body. A large bandage covered most of him but there was still a lot of skin showing. His eyes began to water again. He couldn't stop these strange emotions from showing. He looked around at the large glass windows that looked out to the hall but there were blind covering them so no one could see him with John. He spotted a comfy looking padded chair under the window that looked out to the hospital garden and a plastic chair in the corner of the room. He walked over to the plastic on and brought it next to the bed so he could see the door over John. Before he sat down he let his hand rest on John's and he just watched his friend breathe for a minute, noticing that his own breaths were in sync with his friend's. He sat down on the chair. There was always one thing he never told John because to begin with he didn't know. One thing he has wanted to say but never understood why he wanted to say it.  
"John, I said I was never going to leave you and I'm not but I need you to do the same. If not for me then stay for Rosie. If you can hear me John, I want you to know that Rosie loves you and... I think... I do to." Still holding John's hand, Sherlock fell asleep.

* * *

 _Please, please review. If you don't know what to put in your review just answer these.  
1\. Is my writing poorer/better than to begin with?  
2\. Is there anything that's not adding up in the story?_ _3\. Are there any characters you would like to see come up later?  
_ _  
Thank you and please keep reading._


	7. The Hospital

_I can't tell you all how much it means to me that your still reading this. Please keep reviewing as well.  
I don't own any of the characters and again none of these chapters have been beta read so forgive me for any mistakes._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

The Hospital

John opened his eyes slightly and turned his head as he could feel the sun hit his face though a slit in the curtains. He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light in the room. For a couple of seconds all he could see was white then things began to focus. He took a deep breath and a very familiar smell filled his nostrils. It was a hospital. He was in a hospital. He couldn't remember what happened until he tried to sit up and he felt a pain shoot through his ribs. He looked down to see a bandage cover most of his chest. Then he began to remember. He finished a case with Sherlock and walked home. But they didn't get home. Sherlock was showing him a shortcut through an ally. Then he heard a gunshot and that's the last thing he remembered. He put his hand to his ribs and looked down at the arrangement of bandages. He was shot. He looked around the room and saw and empty chair by the bed and his eyes were still adjusting, but he could make out the very obvious shape that was Sherlock sat on a padded chair under the window, asleep with his head resting on the windowsill. But there was something else as well, he could see was holding something against his chest. He blinked a couple of times and realised it was Rosie sleeping on Sherlock. A smile made it way on to John's face as he watched his room mate and daughter sleep peacefully.

A couple minutes past and then he heard the door open. He turned his head and saw Lestrade walk in. Once Greg had shut the door he turned back and looked at John.  
"John!..." the DI said louder than he wished to. Both him and John paused and looked over to Sherlock to see if he woke him, but Sherlock didn't stir so he walked over to John and put his phone down on the bed side table. "How are you feeling?" He said keeping his voice down a bit now.  
"I'm good. I think." John found the buttons for the bed and raised his back so he was sitting. He looked over to Sherlock and Rosie again.  
"How long have I been out?"  
"A little over 48 hours. He hasn't left the room since you arrived." John looked back at Greg with slight shock on his face.  
"Yeah, he hasn't left and hasn't eaten much..." Greg continued but then he realised the worry wash over John's face. He always cared for Sherlock, made him eat and sleep when he needed it and the arrogant man always listened to him. Greg didn't understand what John got out of it but he didn't seem to mind that he got nothing. "Rosie got him to eat half a sandwich." He reassured him. They both looked over to the pair sleeping under the window again and after a small silence Greg thought for a moment and then spoke again.  
"John, if you don't mind me asking. Are you two... you know...?" He linked his fingers together to symbolise the word 'together'.  
"Err, I'm not... No. Why?" John obviously changed what he was going to say. Greg unlinked his fingers and nodded his head to Sherlock as he spoke.  
"The nurse said only family were allowed to see you when you first arrived so she wouldn't let him in. Then he said he was family. He said he was your partner." John laughed a bit and looked towards Sherlock again. Sherlock Holmes, his partner. John's chest filled itself with warmth.  
"He probably just said it so he could see me. You know what he's like." He looked back up at Greg.  
"Yeah I do, and I know he could thought of a better excuse, but he didn't. 'Partner' sounds like it's serious between you, he could have said boyfriend or even cousin. No one's going to check." Greg gave John a look that said 'I know what's going on, but do you?'.  
"Wait, you think... No, Sherlock doesn't... The only person he loves more than 'murder' is Rosie." John flicked his head a little to indicated Rosie sleeping on Sherlock.  
"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw the state of him when they put you in the ambulance. I have never seen him like that before, John. He was crying because they said he couldn't ride with you. I had to physically force him into a car to get him here. Oh also he kept saying that needed to tell you..." Greg was cut off when he heard Sherlock give a small moan as he began to stir in his sleep.  
"I should go, he'll want to speak to you." Greg gave him a pat on the shoulder and a friendly smile as he left.

Sherlock flicked an eye open when he heard the door shut. He looked down to Rosie, who was still napping.  
"Morning." His head shot up when he heard a familiar voice. He looked to the bed and noticed John sitting up smiling at him. John was awake. Really awake. Sherlock kept hold of Rosie in one arm as he got up and went to the bed side.  
"John. How long have you been awake?"  
"Not long." He said as he looked at Sherlock. He could see his hair was scruffy and now he was closer he could see some stubble beginning to grow around his mouth. It wasn't noticeable until you got close but it was there. Sherlock hated facial hair. The only time John has known him not clean shaven is when he was high on drugs. But he could see Sherlock was perfectly clean here and he always swore he would never do drugs around Rosie. He looked to his daughter who began to wake up as well. Sherlock looked down and smiled at Rosie as she woke up. She turned her head to see John was awake and began to reach out for him. He saw John smile and hold his arms out to grab her. Sherlock hesitated because of John's wound but John nodded. Sherlock put her down gently on John's lap and he heard John groan a little when she moved forward to cuddle him.  
"Yes, hello Rosie." Sherlock watched John and his daughter bond again. A warm feeling filled his chest and he had to put his hand up to hold his heart as smile took over his face. He could see John beginning to wince a little as Rosie was pressing on his chest.  
"Come on Rosie..." Sherlock picked her up and moved over to the box of toys in the corner of the room "... I think your dad has had enough." He set her down and she began playing. He went back over to sit in the chair by John's side.

They both just sat watching Rosie for a few minutes before John looked to Sherlock. He needed to speak to him. Needed to know if Greg was right about Sherlock loving him. But he can't just say it. He has to be careful with this.  
"Sherlock?" Sherlock hummed to say he was listening. He thought about his wording for a minute before speaking.  
"Umm... Greg was here before you woke up. He was just telling me what happened." Sherlock faced him and had he could see some worry in his face.  
"He didn't say much. Just that I was shot and that he brought you here to see me." Sherlock didn't relax at all.  
"Did he say anything else?" John shook his head  
"No, I was wondering if you could fill me in. I remember hearing the shot but that's it. What happened after?" Sherlock cleared his throat and looked down before speaking.  
"The guy who fired the gun tried to run but I took your gun and shot his leg. I turned to you to see if you were hit and you... you fell and hit your head and when I checked you, you had stopped breathing..." Sherlock moved to put his hand on top of John's but decided otherwise and just took a deep breath before carrying on. "You weren't bleeding a lot so I... I began CPR." John noticed Sherlock pausing and realised it was getting harder for him to speak. He moved his hand on to Sherlock's and squeezed it lightly. Sherlock looked down at their now connected hands before carrying on.  
"Lestrade called the ambulance... If he hadn't, we would probably be in the Morgue..."  
"Sherlock," He could see Sherlock's eyes beginning to water. He had never seen him cry before. He had heard him tear up on the phone before he jumped off the Bart's but never seen him cry. Not like this. He was cut off before he could say anymore.  
"No John, It's true. I forgot all about phoning an ambulance... If he hadn't found us, Rosie would not have a father."  
"She would still have you though." He gave Sherlock's hand a squeeze and Sherlock looked back up at him. "You would be a great dad. She loves you as if you're already her dad." Sherlock put his free hand to his face to try and hide that he was crying. He wasn't used to showing this much emotion in front of people conscious. He didn't care before when John was being taken away from him. At that point he just wanted to make sure his friend was okay. He felt John let go of his hand and move it on to his back so he could pull Sherlock in closer. Sherlock ended up sat on the edge of the bed leaning over John with his head on his shoulder as John wrapped his arms around him and rested his cheek on his hair.

John could feel every breath and sob Sherlock made. He thought to himself, maybe Greg was right, he had never seen Sherlock like this with anyone. When they met Irene Adler everyone, including Mycroft, thought Sherlock loved her but he never showed anything like this when he thought she was dead. He heard the door open and turned his head a little to see who it was. Lestrade paused at the door and pointed to his phone which was sat where he left it on the bedside table. John looked down at it and nodded.  
"Quietly." He mouthed as Greg began to creep towards the bed. Greg made a hand gesture to John to tell him he will text later and then when he got to the door Rosie spotted him. She made some noises and Sherlock lifted his head to see what she wanted. John had to let go so Sherlock could sit up and see Rosie. Just as he saw Sherlock's head turn to follow Rosie's gaze Lestrade knocked on the door as if he had just got there. Sherlock took a glance to Greg and then kept his face turned away.  
"Bad time?" Greg said as he walked over to Rosie and knelt down to say hello.  
"No, it's fine." Sherlock tried to speak with a low voice as he stood up and walked over to the window. He picked up a tissue on his way and wiped his eyes with it. Greg looked to John with an apologetic look and once Rosie started playing with her toys again he got up and went to John. He looked up at flicked his head towards Sherlock and mouthed to John.  
"Is he okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll text you." John said as he nodded and looked back to Sherlock.  
"Right, I just came back for this. I must have forgotten it. I'll see you later Sherlock." Sherlock didn't say anything but he flicked his hand to say bye. Greg waved to John and Rosie as he left again.

John had to stay in the hospital for another week before he was allowed to leave. Sherlock stayed with him the whole time. Either Greg or Molly came around to pickup and drop off Rosie. Sherlock wouldn't let her sleep at the hospital but at the same time he didn't want to leave John. Mycroft came once and had brought around some of Sherlock's clothes so he could get changed. Being the British Government he didn't stay long as he had "more important" things to do, but at least he visited once. Now John was awake Sherlock ate when he was told to and had shaved by John's request because he liked his detectives clean shaven. Also, because John wasn't allowed to get up Sherlock had to help him shave. He found it nice to have Sherlock close, looking after him and Sherlock, although he didn't say it, liked it as well. Nothing changed when they got back to the flat either. Sherlock insisted that they swapped rooms for a while because John needed to rest and stairs don't help. Also it meant John didn't have to get up for Rosie which allowed him some time more time to rest.

* * *

 _Please review. Please, I need to know if I'm keep the characters personalities right. If you think I could change some thing please review and tell me so I can look at it for the future chapters._


	8. Shared Feelings

_Thank you all so much,_ _I'm always seeing such great reviews about this so I guess I'm doing well._  
 _I don't own any of the characters. Also none of these chapters will have been beta read so all mistakes are my own doing_

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Shared Feelings

Rosie began crying right on schedule. 06:30 every morning without fail. Sherlock got up, put his dressing gown on and took her down stairs to feed her. After a few days he had finally got good at the 'doing stuff with one hand while holding a baby' thing. He took the lid off a pot of baby food, found her spoon and rinsed it before he sat down at the table and began feeding her. Once she had been fed and changed, Sherlock sat on his chair and sat her on his lap. He opened her mouth to see how her teeth were doing. She nearly had half a set of teeth now. He smiled as she began to suck on his fingers but then she bit down. His smile turned to a frown immediately as he opened her mouth with the other hand and got his finger out. He set her down with her toys and sat himself at the desk with his laptop. He hadn't done a case for about 10 days and he hasn't gone mad because of it. Rosie and John have been keeping him busy, having to look after both of them since the last case. Suddenly it hit him. What if he never does another case. What if John and Rosie take over his life and he doesn't have time for another case. Maybe that would be a good thing though. If they hadn't taken that last case John wouldn't have been shot. He looked over to Rosie. John very nearly didn't come home. What happened if one day they went on a case and neither of them come back. He couldn't let that happen.

Sherlock was in a world of his own when he heard someone shout "Sherlock!" It took him a moment to realise it was John's voice. He shot up out of his seat and went to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw John sat on the bed holding his side. He could see blood on the bed from where John had been lying. Sherlock stood in front of his bleeding friend and before he could ask, John was already telling him what to do.  
"I think I pulled a stitch out when I sleeping. Go and get the first aid kit." Sherlock didn't actually know where the first aid kit was. He stopped in the kitchen and then tried to remember which cupboards John went to when he got it out. Not even in here. Bathroom. He found it and went back to John. He knelt down and put the kit on the bed as he opened it. John told him what he needed and Sherlock got it all out ready for use. John spoke as he lied down on his back and pulled his tee shirt up as far as he could with one hand while holding the open wound with the other.  
"Your going to have to put the stitch back in." Sherlock froze. "Sherlock, you'll be fine."  
"John, I... I can't. What if..." He looked at Johns face. He looked so pale. He must have lost quite a bit of blood before he realised the stitch had come out. Sherlock stopped what he was saying and nodded.  
"Okay... What do I need to do?"

John guided him the best he could as Sherlock stitched the bullet wound back up. It was slow but he was doing well. John kept reassuring him that he was doing okay. Sherlock stopped for a moment so he could take a breath and steady his hands.  
"You doing fine." He looked at John and then back at the wound. There was only a couple more to do before he was done. He took another breath and got ready to start again. He put the needle against John's skin and...  
"Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson opened the door "Sherlock, you... Oh..."  
"Not a good time Mrs Hudson." Sherlock didn't look at her and just concentrated on bringing the needle back up and not pulling the thread to much. He had gloves on but his hands were still covered in Johns blood and there was a towel on the floor covered in blood as well.  
"I was just going to say you left Rosie alone, but I can watch her whilst you finish here." She left the room and Sherlock had to take another breath before he started again. Eventually he finished the stitches and was able to begin tidy up. Once he had moved the blood stained towel and put the first aid kit to the side he helped John sit up then on to his feet and walked with him to the bathroom so he could get cleaned up.

They got to the bathroom and Sherlock let him lean against the sink. Sherlock let go of John and stepped back not knowing what to do now. Should he stay and help? Should he leave? John liked being independent at these things so Sherlock decided to turn and leave John to it but as he was about to turn John spoke.  
"Sherlock, I... Erm, I could do with some help undressing and getting in the shower. If you don't mind that is. I don't want to pull the new stitches out." Sherlock nodded and looked at John again. He looked at the door over his shoulder and thought about locking it but the only people out there were Mrs Hudson and Rosie. They wouldn't come in. He helped pull John's tee shirt off, being careful not to break his stitches again. For a moment he stood looking at John as if he had forgotten what to do next. His eyes focused on the newly stitched wound and a small smile grew on his face when he realised something.  
"We match." He said quietly. He quickly realised John didn't understand his comment so he pulled his tee shirt up to reveal the gun shot wound he got from Mary. The shots were in relatively the same place on them both. John gave a little smile as he saw Sherlock's old wound.  
"Yeah, I suppose we do." Sherlock stopped smiling when the thought of something else crossed his mind. He had never seen John fully unclothed before. Now he was taking his clothes off for him. John must have seen this change in expression as well because he was the next to speak.  
"Sherlock, if your not comfortable, I'm sure I can do it myself. But it would be easier with you're help. I don't want to break the new stitches."  
"I... I'm fine. I was just thinking." Sherlock took hold of John's pyjama trousers at the hips on both sides and pulled them down. He did the same with John's boxers and he crouched so John could lean on him as he pulled his feet out. If he looked up now he would see John fully de-frocked but he decided against it and pulled his boxers and trousers from beneath him and stood up. He laid them on the closed toilet seat and then put his hand around John's back to help him in the bath. John put his arm on Sherlock's shoulder to steady himself and then climbed in. Sherlock switched the water on and it didn't take long for it to warm up. When John let go of him, he pulled the shower curtain closed. For the whole time Sherlock forced himself not to scan John's body like he normally does.  
"I'm going to see if Rosie and Mrs Hudson are okay. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, but shout if you need anything."

He closed the bathroom door as he left and headed to the living area where Mrs Hudson was sat playing with Rosie. Sherlock went over to the kettle and switched it on so it was ready for when John got out the shower.  
"How is he?" He turned to see Mrs Hudson coming over to him. He smiled and spoke.  
"He's fine. A stitch came out when he was sleeping, I had to re-do them." Mrs Hudson looked at him for a minute. She opened her mouth to speak. It looked like she was going to say something motherly but she closed it again when John shouted for Sherlock. He turned and headed back to the bathroom.  
"John? What's wrong?" He stood with his hand on the shower curtain ready to pull it back.  
"I can't clean my back. Every time I reach round it feels like my stitches are going to burst. Could you..." Sherlock pulled the curtain back and was faced with John's arse and back. John handed him the sponge and he got John to kneel in the bath as he cleaned his back. He started up at his shoulders and worked his way down. He hesitated for a moment before cleaning John's arse but once he had finished he dropped the sponge and rinsed him with water. He had never washed someone else before, but then again before Rosie came, he had never fed or held a baby either. There's a first time for everything. Once Sherlock had finished rinsing John, he turned on his knees and used Sherlock to help himself stand up.  
"Do you need a hand to get out?" Sherlock said avoiding looking below John's waist.  
"Yeah." Sherlock offered his arm and John took it and stepped out the bath, he handed John a towel and he began to dry himself.  
"I'll go and get you some clothes"

A few minutes later Sherlock came back with some clothes for John to put on. Again Sherlock had to help him so he crouched down and looked at Johns feet as he laid out his boxers. Once his feet were in he pulled them up John's legs. He did the same with his trousers and then helped him with a tee shirt. He pulled the shirt down and sorted it at the bottom. John still had his hands on Sherlock's shoulders and Sherlock didn't leave John's waist when he brought his head up to look at John's face.  
"Thank you, Sherlock." They just looked at each other for a moment. He felt John move his hand to his neck and saw his eyes dart to his lips but before he could think about what might happen, John's lips touched his. He stopped breathing for a moment as his mind and body froze. He couldn't move. It only lasted a couple of seconds but it felt good. When John pulled back he tried to speak but he stuttered and only just managed one word.  
"W... w... What... "  
"It was a kiss Sherlock. It something people do when they love each other." Sherlock blinked a few times. He was still processing that John just kissed him. Their had touched lips before but that was to save John's life. This was a kiss. A proper kiss. He blinked a few more times before speaking.  
"You... you love me?"  
"Of course I do. Your the best thing that as ever happened to me." Sherlock just stood in shock. He blinked some more as he tried to process what John just said. John loved him. Like actually loved him. He can't be hearing this right. Maybe...  
"I think I misheard you? Can you repeat what you just said?" John laughed a little  
"I said, Of course I love you. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me." Sherlock didn't mishear. John loved him. He felt his chest grow warm like it did when John sat close to him on the stake out, when Rosie took her first steps, every time John smiled at him and when he saw John and Rosie bonding in the hospital. He said he loved John in the hospital, but he didn't know if that what it was. He didn't understand it but now he finally knew what that feeling was. He understood it. He loved John and John loved him back. He blinked and focused back on John as he smiled. Sherlock didn't quite know what to say now.  
"I, erm... Come on, Mrs Hudson will want to be getting down to the shop." He put his arm around John's back and John just smiled. Understanding that it was a lot for Sherlock's mind to process, he thought it was best to go at Sherlock's pace. They got to the living room and Sherlock helped John to his chair and when Sherlock let him go he felt something on his leg. He looked down to see Rosie pulling on his dressing gown. He smiled as he took her hand and she lead him over to her toys so they could start playing with. Mrs Hudson had moved and was stood at the door watching them she looked at John who was smiling at the detective and his daughter sat on the floor. She smiled as she closed the door quietly and left them.

Over the next couple of weeks Sherlock was still getting used to the idea that he shared the feeling of love with John. Most of the time he would still try to hide it but John would notice so he would move closer to Sherlock or just rest a hand on his. Just to reassure the detective that this was real. About 3 weeks after the shooting, John was walking on his own again and was able to look after Rosie a bit more again. He couldn't go back to work yet, but he was on paid sick leave so it didn't matter much. Sherlock was just glad John was able to spend more time with Rosie. Since he was getting better, Sherlock was able to do some more cases but he wouldn't do them unless he could speak to John. So if he had to go out alone he would take his laptop so he could video call him and get his opinion. On quiet cases John was able to come with him and they bought a strap on child carrier so they could bring Rosie along as well. Then once John was able to go back to work, Sherlock's mind was focused on Rosie's first birthday. Her birthday was a week away and he wanted to do something for her, but what do you do for a 1 year old?

* * *

 _I know I keep asking but over 400 people have read this and there are less than 10 people that have reviewed, so please, please Review.  
And if you ever read a chapter and think that I've lost characters Personalities, please tell me so I can try and get them back on track.  
_


	9. Rosie's First Birthday

_Thank you everyone for reviewing. It makes me feel so much better about writing, knowing that people are enjoying it.  
As before, __I don't own any of the characters and also none of these chapters will have been beta read so all mistakes are my own doing.  
Thank you again._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Rosie's 1st Birthday

Sherlock was sat in his chair watching Rosie stand at the coffee table playing with her farm animals. He looked over to John who was sat opposite him with the paper on his leg doing a crossword. It was John's last day of paid sick leave today but he had the day off tomorow aswell anyway. Sherlock looked over the top of the paper so he could see which crossword clues John was stuck with.  
"Iatrophobia." John looked up at him.  
"What?"  
"Iatrophobia, 13 down. You've been stuck on it for a while." He nodded to the crossword.  
"How do you spell that?"  
"I-A-T-R-O-phobia" John scribbled it in. "I thought you would have known that." John looked at him again and he pointed to the clue. John read the clue and smiled.  
"The fear of doctors? Well I know you don't have that fear." Sherlock smiled at him and then looked back over to Rosie. It was Rosie's first birthday in a week.  
"John, what are we doing for Rosie's birthday?" He looked back to John who looked like he'd seen a ghost. Surely he hadn't forgotten his own daughters birthday.  
"I totally forgot. It's next week isn't it? Erm... I have no idea. I hadn't thought about it." They both looked over to Rosie. Sherlock watched as she played with the farm animals. She always played with them. He looked to the floor and could see that the other toys weren't as worn as the plastic animals. He looked back to the table and could see from his seat that the horse and donkey were the most played with. She didn't even look at some of the other animals. Horses. They could take her to a stables to see real horses. Or a petting zoo.  
"That sounds good." Sherlock turned and looked at John.  
"What?"  
"A petting zoo, sounds good... You didn't realise you were thinking out loud did you?" Sherlock shook his head and looked back to Rosie who was now sat on the floor with the horse.  
"Petting zoo it is then." He looked back to John who nodded and then got up to find a petting zoo nearby on his laptop.

Rosie's birthday came and she woke up as normal at 6:30 and John took her down stairs. Since he could walk again John was back upstairs in his room and Sherlock was back in his own room. Since the confession John has been letting Sherlock set the pace for thier relationship. If Sherlock doesn't want to share a bed just yet then he won't force him too, but since the incident John's nightmares had got worse again so some nights Sherlock would go up and sleep next to John, just to comfort him through the bad dreams. They both met in the kitchen and Sherlock fed Rosie while John got ready then John changed her while Sherlock got ready. Once they were all ready to go they left the flat and headed to the petting zoo. This was their first outing after John and Sherlock confessed their love. Sherlock had always seen John as his family but now, they were closer than ever and he felt like John was closer than family. When they got there they took Rosie around to the pigs, goats, and chickens but she wasn't interested. They took her to the small animal building and John was able to get her interested in the rabbits and lambs but her interest didn't last long. After they had lunch they took her to the donkeys and horses. As they approached the stables of donkeys Rosie became very interested. Sherlock picked her up and held her so she could pet them. They went around the corner and found the horses. When she spotted them she began to make excited noises and wiggle a bit so they took her closer and she was able to pet them as well. Sherlock was still holding her as she petted the horses but he had one hand free which John took in his own. They never normally showed affection outside of the flat but he wasn't complaining. Sherlock looked down at the joined hands before he looked back up and smiled at John who then leaned in closer.

When they finally got Rosie away from the horses without her crying they began to head home. They got a cab and when it pulled up outside the flat, John paid and then opened the door for Sherlock who carried Rosie inside. Sherlock paused at the bottom of the stairs for a moment. John went to go up but he grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"Sherlock, What's..."  
"Someone's been here." John looked up the stairs to the door of their flat. He backed down the stairs and stood next to Sherlock.  
"What have you noticed?" He stood for a moment to take another look around.  
"The door to the flat upstairs. We didn't shut it when we left but it's shut now. It could have been Mrs Hudson but she rarely shuts it herself and there's glitter on the banister, neither of us have used glitter and I have a feeling Mrs Hudson doesn't use it either. Mud. Mud on the floor and stairs. We have been out all day and the print is far to big to be Mrs Hudson's. Also where is Mrs Hudson? She normally hears us come in so she greets us but where is she?" Sherlock looked to John and could see that he was a bit worried.  
"Right, you stay here and keep hold of Rosie. I'll go up and have a look." As he began to climb the stairs he felt Sherlock's hand grab him and pull him back down a bit.  
"Be careful."  
"I will be." John kissed him and Rosie before he went up. Sherlock watched him open the door to the flat and walk in. Then he heard John's voice.  
"Oh for god's sake!" Was he in trouble? It didn't sound urgent but it could be. He can't leave Rosie down here on her own if he goes up. Sherlock looked at Rosie for a second then began to climb the stairs slowly himself.  
"John?" He was half way up the stairs when he saw John appear at the door again. He had a smile on his face as he spoke.  
"It's fine Sherlock. Come on." He beckoned him to hurry up. Sherlock finished his climb up the stairs and looked into the flat.

He relaxed a little when he saw the inside of their flat. There were pink and purple balloons on the floor and pinned to the walls. The coffee table had presents on it and there was a banner over the fireplace which said 'Happy 1st Birthday!'. John put his arm around Sherlock's back and he guided him in so he could see around the corner into the kitchen.  
"Happy Birthday!" He saw Greg, Mrs Hudson and Molly stood around the kitchen table which had a pink and purple cloth on it with plates of food covering the entire top. Sherlock stood in shock for a moment still holding Rosie. John nudged him and he blinked a few times before turning to look at the living area again. He looked back to his friends standing in the kitchen and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. They all laughed a bit and John laughed as he spoke.  
"Sherlock Holmes, finally speechless." John leaned in to him and they all laughed a bit more. Sherlock couldn't stop a small smile take his lips.  
"You... did this... for Rosie?" He said as he still couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Lestrade answered him.  
"Of course. We weren't going to forget her first birthday. We knew you would want to do something special for her and Mrs Hudson told us you were taking her out for the day, so we decided to sort out dinner." Sherlock took another quick look around and then after a moment of silence he spoke again.  
"Thank you." Everyone, apart from John, looked at him in slight shock as they rarely heard them word leave the detective's lips. John just smiled at him.

Once the shock had passed everyone began to eat and converse. John fed Rosie before helping her open the presents on the coffee table. Lestrade was today's photographer, taking pictures on his phone to send to John later. They tried to get pictures of Rosie playing with her new toys but she seemed to be more interested in the packaging. That was until she unwrapped a cream coloured blanket with brown horses on it.  
"That's going to be a new favourite." John said as she took it and inspected it. Sherlock watched her from his chair and smiled. That warm feeling filled his chest again and it was brilliant. He watched Rosie stand and begin to walk over to him just but before she reached him she fell. She paused for a moment before standing back up using Sherlock's chair to help her. John had begun packing the rubbish into a black bag and everyone else was stood talking to each other. She reached up with one hand so Sherlock bent forward to pick her up.  
"Dah...dah..." He paused for a moment and looked at her. She can't have just said that. They've been trying to get her to speak for months. Did she...? No he was imagining things. "Dah...da..." Again? no she can't be.  
"Sherlock, you alright?" John said, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to Sherlock who was still paused watching Rosie. She was opening and closing her hand to say she wanted to be picked up.  
"Dada..." Sherlock looked up at John to get confirmation that he was hearing her right. John looked just as shocked as he was. He glanced to everyone else who were all looking at Rosie. They all heard it as well then.  
"Dada... dada..." He picked her up and smiled. She called him 'dada'. But, John's her dad not him. He looked up at John again who hadn't moved.  
"I think she said... dada..." Molly whispered to Lestrade. He didn't take his eyes off Rosie as he replied. "That's what I heard..."  
She was sat on Sherlock's lap now looking at and poking the blanket as if she was trying to tell him about it. He looked up at John again to see what he had to say. John put his hand on the back of his own chair to steady himself.  
"Put her back on the floor." He did what John told him and put Rosie down on the floor. Immediately she pulled her self back up to her feet and reached out for Sherlock again.  
"Dada..." He looked up at John who was now smiling but his eyes were filling with water.  
"She's calling you 'dada'." His voice was stuck at the back of his throat and he put a hand up to his mouth. Sherlock picked Rosie up again and stood as John closed his eyes and a few tears began to run down his cheeks. Was he sad? Was he upset that it wasn't him? But he was smiling so he can't be sad. He looked to Lestrade with a questioning face.  
"Tears of happiness." Greg mouthed to him. He turned to go towards John but before he could move he had a hand on the back of his neck and John's lips on his. They hadn't kissed in front of anyone before and no one in the room knew about them being together yet, but that left his mind as quickly as it came. He was holding Rosie in one arm so he placed his free hand on John's hip.

Sherlock heard a shutter sound and broke the kiss to see what it was. He saw Lestrade lowering his phone. Greg looked up at them again and held his phone up.  
"Something to go in the family album." He looked back at John whose eyes was still watering but he was still smiling as well. But she still called him dad. She should be calling John dad because that's what he is.  
"Your okay then?"  
"Okay? She called you dad. I'm amazing."  
"But your her father. I'm just..." He was cut off by John as he finished his sentence for him.  
"The best dad she could have." Sherlock had never thought about being a dad before. It had crossed his mind that few times in conversation with John but he thought that was just John joking about it. Had John thought this the whole time? That he would be Rosie's other dad. His thoughts were cut off with another kiss from John. When John pulled away again he spoke.  
"Stop over-thinking this." John smiled at him. "I can see the cogs going around in you head." Sherlock nodded and looked back at Rosie who was still mumbling noises and pointing at her blanket. Everyone was proud of her but they were more proud of John and Sherlock and the fact that they had officially started a relationship. Mrs Hudson knew it from the day Sherlock brought John to the flat but it took everyone else a little longer. Lestrade thought he knew and then began to notice more and more, but Molly had no idea. It came a small shock but she was genuinely happy for them.

That night, once he had put Rosie to bed, Sherlock went back down stairs to help tidy up. Molly couldn't stay to tidy because she had to feed her cat and had to be in work early tomorrow. Most of the kitchen had been done so he took the banner and balloons of the wall above the fireplace and binned them. He stopped to watch John and Mrs Hudson binning the plates of left over food and then jumped a little when Lestrade spoke from behind him.  
"I knew you two would get together. It was just a matter of time." He looked behind to see Lestrade had finished tidying Rosie's new toys away. He didn't say anything but looked back to John. He felt Lestrade put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh and, I never thought I say this to you but, congratulations. You're officially a dad." He looked to his side and saw Lestrade smiling at him.  
"Thank you."  
"That's the second time you've said that tonight on your own free will. Are you high on something?" Sherlock knew he was joking but he shot Lestrade a look that told him to shut up. He looked back at John who was beginning to trying to fold the table cloth, Mrs Hudson had left to answer her phone which had began ringing so he went over to help John.

Once they finished Greg left so John and Sherlock sat on their chairs and enjoyed the peace. Sherlock let his head drop backwards and his eyes close. He could go to sleep right here right now but then he felt John's hand on his leg.  
"Your not allowed to sleep yet, dad." He lifted his head to look at John who smiled at him. He was going to smile back but a thought took his mind.  
"John, so your okay with me being called 'dad' and not you?" John looked taken aback.  
"Of course. Sherlock, she loves you and so do I. You deserve the title of her dad after all the work you do for her." He knew John was right but he didn't know if it was right. He wasn't blood related to Rosie at all and would she grow up not knowing about her mother? He didn't want to bring up Mary to John. It made him upset last time and this had been such a good day, he didn't want to ruin it.  
"Okay, I just thought because your her real dad you'd..."  
"Sherlock, shut up right now. You're her real dad as much as I am. You may not be blood related but she loves you as her father. She knows what she wants and she always wants you." He nodded. John was right. She always wanted him. Sherlock yawned and John followed suit. It was time for bed so Sherlock stood up and asked,  
"Which bed do you want tonight?" Once John stopped yawning he stood up and wrapped his hands around the back of Sherlock's neck.  
"Which ever one your in." He kissed Sherlock and then they both headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

 _I have said this before but I going to say it again. The gaps between the chapters will get longer. I have some chapters ready but I need chapters to connect the ready ones to this story... If that makes sense to you...  
So I am working on a connecting chapter at the moment, it might take a week or longer But as soon as it's ready I will get it posted.  
Also if you have any idea's of what the boys and Rosie could get up too just PM me and I might be able to write it in._

 _Thanks._


	10. Things are Heating Up: Part 1

_Thank you for waiting patiently for this update. The next one might be a slightly longer wait so I apologise in advance. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, favorited and followed this story. You are the people that keep me writing. I do try and reply to Reviews but with my work and writing the chapters I don't have a lot of time, so sorry if you never get a reply._

 _I also want to apologise in advance for the cliff hanger at the end of this but it will be in two parts. (please don't hate me) I know I wouldn't want to be left with that as a cliff hanger so... sorry..._

 _Try and enjoy and again so sorry._

 _I do not own the characters._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Things are Heating Up (Part 1)

Sherlock's eyes flicked open, he was woken by something but Rosie wasn't crying. His left am felt really heavy when he tried to move it then he felt something on his chest move and grab his tee shirt gently. Then he remembered that both him and John went upstairs to bed after the party. He turned his head slowly so he could see John's head resting on his shoulder. He had wrapped himself around Sherlock so his arm was across his chest and their legs were entwined. He smiled and relaxed his head back on the pillow looking at the ceiling again. He closed his eyes hoping just to relax a bit before John woke up but he heard Rosie. She wasn't crying, she was talking. It wasn't words like adults use, it was more random noises but it sounded like she was having a conversation with herself. He heard her stop talking and begin to move in her crib.  
"Dada...dah..." She sounded like she was going to begin crying but not quite yet. He turned his head to look at her and she was stood holding her new blanket reaching out with her other arm opening and closing her hand. John obviously heard her as well because he let go of Sherlock's tee shirt and nudged him playfully.  
"She's asking for you." He looked back at John and saw him smiling. Sun was beginning to come through the window and light up the room more. Before she could begin crying, Sherlock got out of bed and picked Rosie up out the her crib. When he got to the door of the bed room he stopped and turned when he heard John speak.  
"I'll be down in a minute." Sherlock's chest filled with that warm feeling again when he saw John in the bed just stretching his arms above his head. He smiled and turned to head down the stairs.

John kept his word and came down the stairs a about 5 minutes later. Sherlock heard him head straight to the bathroom so he just carried on feeding Rosie. Sherlock had placed Rosie on the table and was just cleaning her face when John came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the detective's waist and rested his head on his back. When he finished, Sherlock moved Rosie to the floor with out getting out of John's hold. She went straight to the living area to play with her toys so Sherlock turned to face John.  
"Any particular reason you're holding me?" John linked his fingers together so Sherlock couldn't get out of the hold but he also had to lean back slightly so he could look at the taller mans face.  
"No. Do I need one?" Sherlock thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. John kissed him then he watched John move to the living area and pick up the paper as he sat in his chair. Sherlock tidied away Rosie's food stuff and binned the dirty tissues he used to wipe her face then he sat in his chair opposite John in front of the unlit fireplace, he looked to Rosie then back to John and couldn't help smile and release a small laugh. John obviously heard it because he lifted hi head from the paper to look at Sherlock.  
"Something funny?"  
"Like Father, Like Daughter." Sherlock said as he looked back to Rosie who was sitting on the floor with an alphabet book open as if she was reading it. Sherlock looked back to John to see a smile on his face.

The rest of the day was relaxing. They stayed in, Rosie played with her new toys, never letting her hand leave her new blanket. John just relaxed reading the paper and realising he hadn't updated his blog since before the shooting, he decided to tell everyone how he was. He posted the new entry and then began to do the crossword puzzle in the paper. Sherlock on the other hand was relaxed for the first hour of waking up. He wasn't one to sit inside and do nothing and he began to get bored. After reading his emails and deleting ones from Mycroft he flopped down on to the sofa and looked over to John who was holding a pen to his chin obviously trying to think of the answers to the cross word. He looked to the ceiling and let out a loud noise that was half groan half sigh. He snuck a look to John and noticed that he hadn't moved his eyes off the paper so he made the noise again slightly louder. No reaction again. He breathed in to do it again but this time John spoke.  
"There's no point trying again Sherlock. If you want something to do there's the park." Sherlock turned his head to look at John and gave him a confused look.  
"I'm not a child John. I don't want to go to the park."  
"Are you sure you not? You sound like one." John joked as he finally looked over to Sherlock and smiled. Sherlock's face relaxed a bit and he looked back up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a few minutes before opening them and jumping up off the sofa, heading to the bedroom with his dressing gown flowing behind him. John just watched him leave and then shook his head once he'd gone and went back to doing his crossword.

Sherlock came out a few minutes later dressed in his usual attire. A white dress shirt with black trousers. He was putting on his blazer as he entered the living area again then he headed to the window and pulled the curtain to the side slightly so he could see outside. John just watched him for a moment before speaking.  
"Thought you didn't want to go out?" Sherlock looked around to John as he spoke.  
"I said I didn't want to go to the park. I'm going to see Lestrade." He moved away from the window and before John could say anything else Sherlock was already bounding down the stairs. Rosie jumped a little when Sherlock let the door slam shut behind him. She looked to John who just shrugged at her then she began reading her book and John carried on with his crossword. Sherlock on the other hand walked down the road a bit still wrapping his scarf around his neck before hailing a cab. When he arrived at Scotland Yard he made his way into the building, totally bypassing the main desk and heading straight up to Lestrade's office. As he walked he got plenty of his usual looks from the officers. He arrived at the DI's office and without knocking, opened the door to see Lestrade with his feet up on his desk, a coffee in one hand and a doughnut in the other. Sherlock paused in the doorway giving Lestrade time to swallow the piece of doughnut in his mouth.  
"Sherlock? Do you even know what knocking is?" He just rolled his eyes and walked in shutting the door behind him as Lestrade carried on talking bringing his feet off the desk in the process.  
"I don't have a case for you and I thought you'd want to stay home. I mean if what happened at Rosie's birthday party was anything to go by, I thought you and John would want to spend some time together." Sherlock rolled his eyes again before moving towards the desk.  
"Forget all of that. I'm bored. I need some cold cases."  
"Even if I said 'no' you'd still go down to the archives and pick a few up, so when you do come back up here and tell me which one's you've taken." Sherlock smiled at the DI before leaving and shouting his thanks behind him.

Sherlock arrived back home with his arms full of files. He went straight upstairs and dumped them all on the table between the windows. He smiled at the pile and sat down opening the first folder without taking his coat off. After a minute he stopped and looked to John's chair. No John. He looked to the carpet in front of the coffee table where Rosie normally played. No Rosie. He shouted for his flatmate. No reply. Sherlock stood up and walked back to the door he came through looking on both sides for a note that they'd gone out. Nothing. So where were they? Sherlock could feel his heart beat faster as he began to worry a little. Maybe they were in the bathroom and they just didn't hear him. Sherlock went down the corridor and put his ear to the bathroom door. He couldn't hear anything so he pushed on the door and it was unlocked. He looked in and there was nothing. No one. He then went to the next door. Sherlock's room. No one. Where are John and Rosie. Sherlock shouted again and heard nothing still. He went back through to the living area and sat in his chair with his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and listened to the silence. Suddenly there was a loud thud that came from upstairs. Sherlock looked up to the ceiling and then bolted out of his chair and skipped steps as his bounded up to John's room. He opened the door slowly and looked in. There was John, lying on his bed with Rosie on his chest wrapped in one arm. The other arm was out stretched across the bed and there was a book on the floor. John must have been reading to her when she fell asleep and then he began to nap as well. Sherlock smiled at the sight and he felt his fast heart rate slow down again. As he watched he saw John shiver a little. If he's cold Rosie must be as well. Sherlock took off his coat and slowly placed it on top of them. He made sure John's feet were covered and made sure Rosie head wasn't covered. He stepped back, smiled before then going back down the stairs to start the cold cases again.

John woke up but not to Rosie's crying. It was a smell. He opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep as he still held a sleeping Rosie. He opened his eyes fully and noticed the room was darker than usual but it was daylight out side. He yawned and then began coughing and that's when he realised it wasn't dark. It was smoke. He sat up still holding Rosie and kept coughing. He noticed Sherlock's coat fall from him to the floor and followed it keeping as low as he could. He checked to make sure Rosie was still breathing and woke her to make sure she was alright. He then shouted for his flatmate. No reply. Rosie was awake now as well so John put her on the floor and looked over the bed to the window. it was slightly open allowing some of the smoke out which was alright.  
"Rosie, you have to stay here. Don't move." John moved to the open door and closed it behind him leaving Rosie safe in the closed off room. He moved down the stairs keeping low and shouting for Sherlock. He got down and went to move into the living area but it was full of flames. The stair case the went down to Mrs Hudson's flat was clear so John went back up and got Rosie. He took her down the stairs and told Mrs Hudson to go outside. She hadn't noticed the fire so she was still just pottering around in her kitchen. With the two girls safe John went back up to the flat shouting for Sherlock again. Still no reply. He opened the door to the kitchen and he was hit with heat and smoke. He dropped to the floor coughing up the smoke before seeing Sherlock on the kitchen floor. He commando crawled around the table and got to Sherlock. John checked for breathing but couldn't concentrate properly as the smoke was getting to his head. He looked around at the burning cupboards and all of Sherlock's equipment. He shouldn't have been doing anything in here anyway. He was supposed to do all experiments down in 221C. Bloody idiot.

John was able to pull Sherlock out of the kitchen and to the top of the stairs. He stood and put Sherlock over his shoulder, just like he used to do when he was in Afghanistan, moving injured troops to safety away from the battle field. He was able to get down the stairs and exit the burning building. The police had arrived and we trying to keep people away. John dropped Sherlock then dropped to the floor himself in a coughing fit. He kept one hand on Sherlock at all times as he tried to shake him awake, while trying to shout his name. Then he heard a familiar voice over him and two hands on his shoulders trying to pull him away. Greg. John took a deep breath and coughed a few more times. Once he stopped he put both his hands on Sherlock's shoulders and shook him, saying his name, just hoping he would wake up. After a couple of tries he could feel himself tearing up and he chest went tight. Greg gave up trying to pull them away and instead just stood watching John try to wake his friend.

* * *

 _I think I can feel the anger coming from everyone. I said I was sorry for leaving it like this.  
I will try and get the next chapter to you as fast as I can but I'm not promising anything._

 _Please review, I will take any criticism you have about anything. I love it. It helps me know what I need to improve._

 _(So sorry...)_


	11. Things are Heating Up: Part 2

_I got this done quicker than I thought I would. I hope it's alright for you. Please be happy your not left on a cliff hanger like last time. It's a bit longer with just over 3000 words.  
I don't own any of the characters and all mistakes are my own fault._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Things are Heating Up: Part 2

A few minutes passed by where there was no reaction from the Detective and even after Greg told him the paramedics arrived John still wasn't giving up. He couldn't loose Sherlock now. Not now they have finally told each other. Not now they both know the other loves them. Eventually Greg's hands were back on his shoulders trying to pull him away again but John wasn't giving up. He shook Sherlock again and cried his name. He didn't even notice he had begun crying.  
"John, we need to move away from the building. The firemen can't start the water till we move." He heard Lestrade say as he tried to pull John up again. John ignored him though and a letting go of Sherlock he wiped the tears from his face. Looking down at Sherlock blackened face, he stroked a thumb across his cheek. He was burnt but it didn't seem too bad. With out thinking of anything else, John lent down and kissed Sherlock, breathing in to his mouth. Just hoping his friend will wake. He pulled away and closed his eyes but then he heard a gasp and coughing. His eye's shot open and there was Sherlock coughing up smoke and gasping for air. John smiled as he pulled Sherlock up in to a sitting position held him up with a hand on his back. He could hear Sherlock trying to speak but John just pulled him into a hug and quietly spoke to him.  
"It's alright. I'm here. I've got you. I'm fine. You're fine. Rosie's fine." He felt a hand on his back trying to hold him weakly, so John pulled back and just looked at Sherlock.

After some more nagging from Greg, John finally listened and helped Sherlock to his feet, half dragging him past the safety line and toward the ambulance that was waiting for them. He helped Sherlock into the back of the ambulance and he heard a loud noise behind him so he stepped back out and when he looked around the firemen had started the hose. The paramedics were already looking at Sherlock when he turned back around and one of them wanted to give him a look over as well. He said he was fine and just took the bottle of water the paramedic handed him instead. When they had finished looking over Sherlock they let him sit in the doorway of the ambulance with a bright orange blanket over his shoulders. Sherlock looked up to see his friend coming towards him and he could see the red in his eyes and cheeks that told him John had been crying. John was now stood in front of him and Sherlock cleared his throat before talking.  
"Are... are you okay?" His voice was still a bit rough but he was feeling alright.  
"I don't know what to think of you Sherlock. I'm glad you're alright but what the hell did you do to set the flat alight?" Sherlock could tell John wasn't in one of his best moods. No one would be after having gone through that.  
"Sorry. You were asleep so I went out and brought some stuff back from Bart's so I could experiment. It was all in one box but I needed some things in our flat and some things in 221C so I went upstairs first. I took the stuff out that I needed but when I picked the box back up it folded in my hands. There was a leaky acid bottle and it had dissolved the cardboard. Everything fell out and some chemical reactions took place so that..." He indicated to the burning building "... happened." John just shook his head and breathed out before leaning down and pulling Sherlock into a hug.  
"I'm sorry, John."

The Paramedic's told them that Sherlock didn't have to go to the hospital but he should take it easy for the next few days. Greg told them they could stay at Scotland Yard for a bit while the fire crew put the fire out. It was only just past mid-day so they agreed and not forgetting Mrs Hudson and Rosie they got into a police van which took them to the Yard. Greg was in his own car but he went with them as well. They all followed the DI into the building, Mrs Hudson was carrying Rosie while John had his arm around the waist of the still slightly wobbly Sherlock. Greg lead them to what looked like a waiting room and told them to stay there for a moment. Sherlock half collapsed into a corner seat with John still holding him. John let him go then he went and got Rosie from Mrs Hudson, who had already sat down. She began talking about her hip and John tried to listen but he just smiled and nodded as he went back over to Sherlock who now had his head against the wall next to him with his eyes closed. He sat down next to the detective leaving a seat between them. Mrs Hudson excused herself to the bathroom and then they all just sat in silence, thinking about what happened.

It didn't last too long though because after a few minutes Greg came in with a bag over his shoulder. He explained that they wouldn't be able to go back to the flat before tonight as the fire crew want to make sure it's safe and they want to help clear the mess up, as Sherlock helped them once, they feel like they owe him a favour. They agreed that Mrs Hudson would go to her sister's but where were John, Sherlock and Rosie going to stay? Everyone knows you can't leave the Holmes brother's alone for 5 minutes without them causing a fight or argument so Mycroft's house was a last resort. With no one coming up with a suitable plan, Greg took the bag off his shoulder and placed it on the floor in front on himself.  
"Time for plan B then." The two boys both gave the DI a strange look to say 'What's plan B?'  
"Plan B. Mrs Hudson goes to her sister's, Molly can take Rosie as she has some baby stuff at her house already and you two stay at my house." Sherlock was going to argue that he didn't want to but he really didn't have the strength too and there didn't seem to be any other good plan. He looked to John who was also looking at him and they both nodded in unison.

Mrs Hudson came back to a near silent room. Sherlock had Rosie on his knee and she was making some silly noises. Greg explained to her what was happening and told her they would phone her sister in a minute to make sure it was alright. John thought about how bad his back will feel after a night on the floor at Greg's. Sherlock will take the sofa, even if he doesn't want to, John will make him take the sofa. He needs the rest. John and Sherlock said goodbye to Rosie then Greg and Mrs Hudson took her as they left to phone Mrs H's sister and Molly so she could come and get Rosie. This left Sherlock and John alone in the room. After a minute of silence, John moved along one seat so the gap between them was closed. The detective must have been lost in thought because John put his hand on Sherlock's knee which made him jump a little so John lifted it again.  
"Sorry, I just... Are you okay?" He put it back down to reassure his friend which seemed to be working because Sherlock then covered his hand with his own.  
"I'm fine." There was a small silence before Sherlock spoke again. "Thank You." John didn't quite understand what he was being thanked for. But obviously Sherlock had seen that in his body language and decided to answer the unspoken question: 'What for?'  
"For dragging me out of our burning flat. For rescuing your daughter, our landlady. You probably saved all our lives today, John."  
"Of course I did. I love you Sherlock. I wasn't going to leave you. I'm never going to leave you." Sherlock seemed a bit shocked at what was said. He had heard it before, when John was shot, but he hadn't heard those words, said like that, since. He looked to John and held his gaze for as long as it took him to repeat those words so John could hear them as well.  
"I love you, John."

Neither knew who lent in first but then they were kissing. Sherlock held John's hand on his knee and his other hand instinctively went to John's waist. It was like he had no control over what it was doing and apparently neither did John. His hand made it's way up on to Sherlock's neck then into his hair. John made sure to be careful as Sherlock had burnt his face a little but it was still good. Sherlock still wasn't too sure about the proper kissing technique and his mind was everywhere at the moment, but he tried to copy some of John's mouth movements and that seemed to work well. They kissed till Sherlock broke them apart needing to breathe. He hadn't quite recovered properly from the smoke yet. John moved his hand to cups Sherlock's cheek and he lightly moved his thumb across the burnt skin. John's hands were cold and Sherlock winced a little but made no effort to actually move away. He found it felt quite soothing actually. Sherlock had recovered and got his breath back but just as he was leaning in to kiss John again the door opened. John's hands shot back in to his own lap as Greg walked in with Rosie in his arms and Donovan on his heels, who was carrying a cardboard box. She must have caught sight of John's hands moving back into his lap because she stopped at the door.  
"Are we interrupting something?" Donovan said as she with smirk on her face, letting John know she had seen him. Greg gave her a look to shut her up and then told them to follow him after picking up the bag he left before.

On their way out Sherlock was right behind Greg holding Rosie and John was at the back. As he passed, Sally gave him the box and then put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You alright?" John gave a confused look to her so she carried on. "You've just lost you flat and you nearly lost him." She said nodding towards Sherlock who was still walking away with Lestrade.  
"I'm fine, but why do you care?" Her face had softened a bit.  
"I don't show it because Sherlock thinks I don't care. But the Yard needs him. Even when Anderson saw it on the news he was worried we'd loose him. The amount he's helped us with and he won't take anything in return. The London police force would be lost with out him." John just nodded and then turned to walk away but her hand stopped him again.  
"Umm, I wanted to say 'Thank you' as well. I heard you were the one that pulled him out. And also congratulations. I heard about Rosie's birthday party. You two finally together." She gave a friendly smile and let John go, he said his thanks before going to catch up with Sherlock and Greg. On his way he opened the box to see what he was carrying and it was full of files. He gave himself a confused looked before closing it and carrying on to catch up.

Greg drove them to his house and told Sherlock to grab the bag and John to grab the box while he grabbed Rose. They all went inside set the bag, the box and Rosie in the living area while Greg went and put the kettle on. He shouted through to them to make themselves at home but Sherlock was already looking around, inspecting everything. He had bent down to look at the DI's DVD collection but when he stood up he stumbled a bit reaching to grab something to hold him up. John was by his side straight away holding him until he was standing still again.  
"Come on. Sit down. The paramedic said you need to take it easy."  
"I'm fine, John. Just stood up a bit quickly. That's all." He said trying to shake John off but John didn't let go until he was sat on the sofa. Rosie was playing with a toy horse she left here one day. Greg came in with two mugs and set them on the coffee table then left and came back with one more. He sat in an arm chair that was at a 90 degree angle to the sofa. As he sat down John spoke.  
"Thank you for letting us stay. This is a nice place." John said taking his tea off the table and taking a sip to test the temperature  
"That's alright. Since the wife left it's been a bit quiet but it's nice just for me. Erm, sleeping arrangements. I've only got the one bedroom so you two can have the bed... If that's, erm... unless you want to..."  
"We'll take the bed. Thank you." Sherlock said cutting off Greg's awkward speech. Greg nodded and drank some of his own tea. Sherlock went to get up but felt John's hand land on his legs holding him down. He looked to the side and John was just taking his tea away from his mouth. Sherlock leaned forward and just took his tea off the table instead.

They finished their teas and Greg explained some of the rules, most of them for just Sherlock. The main one being Sherlock not doing any experiments. Rosie began crying and John picked her up. Sherlock looked at his watch.  
"Dinner time." John turned around to face Sherlock then looked at Lestrade.  
"Don't look at me, I haven't got any baby food in, It's Molly's week. She'll have some. She's coming to pick her up after work." He looked at his watch as well. "Which isn't for another couple of hours." John sighed and began bobbing Rosie up and down. He watched as Greg went to the kitchen to find something and then Sherlock took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. He put it to his ear and waited for an answer.  
"Angelo, hello..."  
"Sherlock! We're supposed to be finding something for Rosie. Not ordering dinner for us!" Sherlock just waved his hand at John and carried on.  
"Yes, it was on the news. We are fine. Look I need... Angelo... Yes, John is... No we don't want to book the table, I... Angelo, listen. We need some baby food for Rosie... Brilliant, I will text you the address. Goodbye." Sherlock hung up and John looked at him expectantly still bobbing Rosie up and down.  
"Angelo is going to bring some food around for us." He said while texting the address. That moment Greg came in with an orange.

John fed Rosie the orange and then the door rang. Sherlock got up before anyone else could move and answered it. John could hear Sherlock thanking Angelo and then the door shutting. Sherlock went to the kitchen and rifled through the box of assorted baby food jars. He picked on out then went and picked out Greg's baby spoon they leave here. He went back to the living area and sat down on the sofa. John passed Rosie over to him and he began feeding her. John sat down next to them and breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Sherlock carefully feed her. His hands seem so gentle when he handled Rosie, not like when he's experimenting or trying to catch a criminal. He didn't notice he was smiling at them until his eyes moved to Greg who was watching him smiling. John looked away and then picked up the orange peel on the table and took it out to the kitchen. He put the peel in the bin then moved to the window. He wasn't looking out for long when he heard someone behind him. He turned around to see Greg moving to the kettle.  
"He's alright feeding Rosie then?" Greg said as he filled the kettle and put it back on it's holder turning it on.  
"Yeah, the first time he did I was amazed about how little mess he made. It was the day after that Bank Robber Case when we did the stake out."  
"Now that's love. Knowing exactly when Sherlock first fed your daughter." John had no idea what to say to that so he settled with: "Shut up."  
"So how long have you two been together then? It was only yesterday that we found out." John had to think for a moment.  
"Just over a month. It's been about a month and a half since I was shot and it wasn't long after we got home."  
"If you don't mind me asking. Who asked who?" John laughed a little, He was going to say he asked Sherlock but that's not quite how it happened.  
"Technically it was me, but I didn't ask. I just... I just kissed him." Greg smiled and turned to finish making the tea then John helped take them through.

Little did John know these questions were all about bets that everyone at the Yard had. They all made bets when John first came on to the scene and they realised Sherlock would do anything for him. There were two pots, one was labelled 'Johnlock Bet: When', which ever group of people guessed the right amount of time it took them, would get the money. The other pot was labelled 'Johnlock Bet: Who', Which ever group of people guessed who asked who right, would get the money. When the Yard found out yesterday that they were together everyone gave Lestrade the job of finding out the answers. They have all waited nearly 7 years but the waiting has paid of for Greg. He made the bet of 7 years and John would ask, so he was really happy with the outcome. Of course John and Sherlock will never know about the bets. They have kept it from the famous detective for this long. He's not going to find out now.

* * *

 _I hope that was to your liking. There is a part 3 to this chapter. I didn't realise it was going to be this long, but there will be some John and Sherlock with time alone in the next part. Hopefully that will make up for the cliff hanger I left you on last time..._

 _Please Review, I'm seeing more of you reading but no more reviewing. I really want to know if I'm doing alright.  
Also I am doing other fics at the same time as this one and working so I sorry if I'm slow at updating. But you can check them one's out as well. _


	12. Things are Heating Up: Part 3

_I am so sorry you have waited so long for something so short. I had a bit of writers block and couldn't think of anything for this chapter at all. It was so bad I re-read it about 15 times before deciding you had waited long enough, this will do for now.  
_ _Also I have had a lot of overtime at work (yay, money!) so I haven't had time to sit and write.  
I know you have waited really long for this but I hope I won't make you wait that long again. I'm sorry. But if it makes up for it I'm hoping to write more about John and Sherlock's relationship._

 _Please enjoy this very short chapter. And please review._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Things are Heating Up part 3

Molly came to pick Rosie up once she finished work. She gave both John and Sherlock a hug, apologising for what happened but John told her to stop because it wasn't her fault. She let Rosie say good bye then left with her. Lestrade got a phone call that he was needed at the Yard again. John walked to the door with him and Lestrade told him about the box and bag he made them bring.  
"The box has some cold cases in it. I don't know how long you're going to be here so they're for Sherlock in case he gets bored. I know what he's like. In the bag is some spare sheets, blankets and pillows. That's just for me. I'll sleep on the sofa and you two use my bed. The spare room is a study, there is a computer..." He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "... That's the password. Sherlock probably already knows it anyway. Don't let him experiment on anything please." He patted his pockets to make sure he had everything before saying bye and leaving.

John went through to the living room and sat on the sofa. With great difficulty, he had made Sherlock go up stairs to rest in the bed already because he had a coughing fit and was unsteady on his feet. For the most of the evening John just sat on the sofa watching rubbish telly, but eventually he began to get hungry. He found tins of soup in the kitchen and heated some up for himself and Sherlock, who had obviously heard him doing something because when John turned around to take a bowl up stairs he nearly walked into Sherlock.  
"Sherlock? What are you..." He stopped talking when Sherlock took the bowl out of his hands and walked away through to the living room without saying a word, he just smiled. John took his own bowl and joined Sherlock who was now sat on the sofa watching telly and eating his soup. That sat in silence for a while till they had both finished their bowls then it was broken.  
"Thank you John. That was very nice." John gave a confused look for a moment just for himself. Sherlock willingly ate without complaining, sat and watched rubbish telly without saying a word, complimented the food and said thank you and now he's taking the plates out to the kitchen. A thought ran through his head that John had gone to sleep and was dreaming or that he had woken up in an alternate universe. Sherlock came back through and sat right next to John sinking down and lifting John's arm up so he could rest his head on John's shoulder as if it was something they did all the time. John opened his mouth to ask why but then decided against it in case Sherlock took it as a invitation to stop. Instead he wrapped his arm around Sherlock as the detective got comfy then they both sat and watched rubbish telly without another word being said.

A few hours later John woke up to the sound of a door closing. He was lying down on the sofa but there was a heavy weight on him. He looked down and saw Sherlock lying on his side against the back of the sofa with one arm and leg over the doctor. His arm was around Sherlock's head which was resting on his shoulder. He couldn't even remember getting into this position, they were just sat watching telly but then they must have fallen asleep. Then he heard footsteps coming closer then stopping by the door, he couldn't see who it was because the sofa face away from it, but it must be Greg back from the Yard.  
"John?" He heard the DI say quietly as he came further into the room. He didn't have time to say anything before Greg saw them, lying on the sofa tangled up in one another. Noticing the detective still asleep he Greg spoke quietly.  
"You know, I offered you the bed. If you didn't want it you could have said." He said jokingly. John just rolled his eyes and decided to wake Sherlock up. He might not sleep again but at least they will both be in a bed and not squashed on the sofa. Although John did like the closeness Sherlock allowed, having the tall, warm body pressed up to his own is not something everyone can enjoy. He moved his shoulder that Sherlock was sleeping on and he got a quiet groan. Greg left to get his bag of bedding ready and John continued to wake Sherlock. After a few more nudges John decided it wasn't working so instead he just tried to slide out from under him.

John stood up as Sherlock woke slightly startled, groaning John's name and telling him to come back. John helped the half sleeping Sherlock to his feet and then they both went up the stairs to Greg's bed room where they found the man changing the sheets. He was just finishing as Sherlock walked in followed by John. Sherlock collapsed on to the bed without another word and John thanked Greg as they passed each other by the door. As their host headed back down the stairs, John looked at Sherlock on the bed still in the clothes he wore in the fire. Neither of them had any other clothes though.  
"Sherlock, come on. Let's get you out of them clothes." Sherlock rolled on to his back and moaned as if he was a teen being told to tidy his room. John rolled his eyes and grabbed Sherlock's hands pulling him up, then Sherlock stood and began to strip. John did the same and they both left their clothes in a semi-neat pile on the single chair in the room. Both in their boxers, Sherlock was the first in to the bed and John followed him not long after. As soon as he was comfy, John felt Sherlock shuffle closer and cautiously put his arm over his torso. It was as if he didn't know if he was allowed to or not but John pulled him closer by putting his arm under Sherlock's neck and around his back. Then Sherlock relaxed into him and there was a moment of silence before Sherlock spoke.  
"I love you, John."  
"I know. I love you too, Sherlock." John smiled and he felt Sherlock tighten his hold around him. Before he knew it they were asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

* * *

 _Again, sorry for the wait, and sorry for how short this is. Beginning the next chapter now._

 _Please review. And if you think you have waited too long for the next chapter just post a review that says "hurry up" or "When's the next chapter?". I get emails every time someone reviews so it will remind me to sit and write for you._


	13. Clean up with New and Old Friends

_Again apologies, fellow writers will understand when I say the writers block is not a nice thing to deal with when you have people waiting for a story to be updated. I'm actually writing a novel at the same time as this and I have had trouble with that as well. So please forgive me if you only get a chapter a month._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Clean Up with New and Old Friends

As light began to enter the room through the curtains, John was the first to wake. He found his arms and legs still tangled with Sherlock in roughly the same position they had gone to sleep in. The only difference was that Sherlock had got closer to John, if that was even possible. They had shared a bed before on a few occasions after they had admitted their feeling to each other, trying to bring it in slowly, but they had never seemed to cuddle or anything. John wanted to but he knew that Sherlock might feel uncomfortable if rushed. But John has always been a patient man when it comes to relationships so he's happy to go at Sherlock's pace. He lied still for a few minutes no wanting to wake the detective but he couldn't for much longer. His arm was dead from where Sherlock had been lying on it and his back was a bit sore from lying on it all night. He tried to pull his arm out from under Sherlock a little so that he could roll on to his side. He didn't think it was going to be possible but then Sherlock, still asleep, rolled off and John was able to move again. With his freedom, John decided to go to the bathroom before Sherlock woke up, so he gently folded the duvet away from himself and got out of bed. He took a step and pain shot up through his leg. Must have been from crawling in the flat and dragging Sherlock out. There wasn't enough light to see properly yet but he limped to the bathroom without bumping in to anything. Once he had done what needed to be done, he headed back to the bedroom. More light was entering the room now and he could see a bit better.  
"You took you're time." Sherlock's voice made him stop in the door way.  
"Come on. It's getting cold." Sherlock continued, so John laughed a little before heading back to the bed and sliding in next to the detective.

John was sat up with his back against the head board and Sherlock was lying down on this back with his eyes closed. He hadn't gone back to sleep but like John he must have been listening to how quiet it was. It was near silent in the bedroom which was odd for a house in the middle of London. In Bakers street you can normally hear the sirens of a police car or ambulance passing by but here, there's nothing. John closed his eyes for a moment and held his breath so he could just listened. The only thing he could hear was Sherlock breathing, in and out.  
"John?" Sherlock broke the silence.  
"Yeah?" He replied and he heard Sherlock give a sigh of relief. John opened his eyes to see that Sherlock had now sat up next to him with his back against the headboard.  
"Please don't do that again." John gave a confused look. "Don't hold your breath. I thought maybe... You scared me." John noticed the change in sentence but he didn't say anything.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to enjoy the silence without my breathing getting in the way. No sirens, no Rosie, no barking dogs. It's nice."  
"Is it?" Sherlock's tone of voice told John that he didn't like the idea of London being quiet. Although John should have known that from the experience of living with him.  
"I mean, sometimes it's nice to get away from everything. It would be nice to have a holiday once in a while." Sherlock was about to say something when the doorbell rang. John switched on the bedside light before looking at the clock. 07:56. Who's visiting at nearly 8 O'clock in the morning? There was a quick conversation between Lestrade and the visitor then the door closed and Greg began to make his way up the stairs.  
"You two decent?"  
"Sort of." John said looking at them both in Greg's bed in their underwear. Greg opened the door and came in with a small bag.  
"I had some of my officers go around to your flat this morning to help tidy it up. One of them managed to find you both some clothes. There was a moment of silence as if they were mourning the flat but then Sherlock broke it.  
"Come on, John. Lets get dressed." Sherlock said bounding out of bed. Still only in his boxers Lestrade looked down until Sherlock had taken his trousers and put them on.  
"The flat won't clean it's self." John slowly got out the bed and grabbed his trousers as well.  
"You're going to help clean the flat? You? Clean?" John asked as they both put thier tops on. Sherlock buttoning his up and John pulling his over his head. Lestrade just gave a small laugh which he tried to hide before leaving them to get dressed. Sherlock finished the last button and looked to John.  
"It was my fault it happened. I lost you and Rosie a home. I will do anything to get that back for you." Sherlock had moved to be standing right in front of John now and he gave the doctor a kiss on the cheek before moving to put his blazer on. John smiled as he put his jumper on. Once they were both ready, they headed down the stairs and John made sure Sherlock ate before they left giving him a cereal bar. It was small but enough to make John happy.

Of course Sherlock would want to help clean the flat. It was his home. Their home. Everything John owned was in that flat, Sherlock probably has a places all over London with stuff in them in case of things like this. Lestrade took them both to Bakers street in his car, John in the front and Sherlock in the back. They weren't allowed to park right outside but they parked down the street a little and walked the rest of the way. As it came in to view they could see a few people coming in and out of the building. some were throwing rubbish into bins and others were pouring buckets of water down the drains. Clearly some of them were fire fighters and police officers because they were in uniform but couple of them, the boys didn't recognise. They got to the door and a police officer let them inside. John looked around and saw Mrs Hudson's flat hadn't been touched by the flames but he could see where the flames had burnt the wall next to the stairs. He felt Sherlock take his hand and squeeze it a little. He might think he isn't good at relationships but he can read John like a book and knows exactly what to do. Sherlock let go and took the lead going up the stairs. someone went past them with a bucket of black water and another with a tin of paint. Two people stopped at the top of the stairs to let them up and John didn't reconise them at all. They smiled and apologised to both John and Sherlock as the began thier way down the stairs. With the door already open Sherlock went in and John followed. They saw the living room which hadn't got much of the flame but more of the water the fire fighters put through the windows. John was surprised to see a few officers dotted around the flat including Donovan. He looked to Lestrade who was just entering the room with two buckets of clean water and two sponges.  
"Thought we might need these." He said as he put the buckets down. John and Sherlock looked at each other then both moved and picked up a bucket each before turning to look at the kitchen which was nearly all black.

They spent a few hours cleaning the flat. The police officers and firefighters that had begun helping had gone home but the two unknown men stayed. John, Lestrade and one of the unknown men began with the water and sponges cleaning the soot and ash off of everything. Sherlock and the other unknown man were clearing up piles of burnt paper and fabrics while Donovan kept the clean buckets of water and sponges coming. After about an hour, she was called back to the Yard but Lestrade stayed. Sherlock cheered when she left and John shot him a look while the two unknown men laughed a little. They got back to thier tasks and Lestrade decided they needed new water so took the buckets down stairs to change it. John thought this was a good time to ask who these other people were.  
"Sorry," He said as he tapped the one he was working with on the shoulder. "But I don't think we've actually met."  
"Oh yes, of course. I'm Peter." He said holding out a hand. "I live next door. That's my husband, James." Suddenly everything became clear. They were Mrs Turners married ones that Mrs Hudson went on about. She was always comparing Sherlock and John to them but she never introduced them.  
"Ah, well it's so good to finally meet you." John shook his hand.  
"And you. We always thought about visiting..." Peter was cut off by James who was coming over.  
"No you always thought about visiting. I always thought about coming over and telling you both to keep the noise down." John gave him a slightly confused look and he carried on.  
"When it wasn't you shouting at each other or what sounded like moving the furniture it was guns shots being fired." Before John had time to react Lestrade came back and had heard the end of James' sentence.  
"Who's got a gun?"  
"No one." John said a bit too quickly. Lestrade narrowed his eyes before putting the buckets down and suggesting a break for tea.

They were drinking their cups of tea and coffee when Molly and Mrs Hudson came around. Mrs Hudson stayed down in her own flat with Rosie while Molly went upstairs to help clean up. After another couple of hours the flat was nearly done Molly made everyone another cup of tea and they all sat down around the un-lit fireplace. Sherlock in his chair John sat on the arm, everyone else was on wooden chairs except Molly who was sat on John chair until Mrs Hudson came up with Rosie. She let Mrs Hudson have John's seat and pulled up a wooden one for her self. Rosie was passed to John and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gave him a sloppy one in return. She still held her cream blanket with horses on it that she got for her birthday in one hand as she reached for Sherlock with the other. So Sherlock gave up his tea to gain Rosie who threw her arms around him and he held her close with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. James and Peter both had smiles on thier faces while watching Sherlock with Rosie.

When everyone was finished with their drinks, John and Peter took the mugs through to the still grey kitchen and washed them. Lestrade left the flat for a few moments while he took a phone call and James joined John and Peter just as they finished washing the mugs. It was past lunch time and everyone was a bit hungry.  
"Peter, it's 3 o'clock and we haven't had lunch. You should check your blood sugar." James said as he joined them. Peter held his hands in front of him and John could see them shaking.  
"I didn't bring my..." He was cut off as James pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Peter. "Thank you." He gave James a kiss on the cheek before testing his own blood.  
"Any lower and you'll collapse. You can't be feeling too good." James said as he tucked the blood checker back into his pocket.  
"I take it you're diabetic? I'll see if anything has survived in the fire." John said as he opened the fridge. He knew that low blood sugar was dangerous for a diabetic so looked for somthing he could eat. The fridge was near empty but everything that is inside was unaffected by the fire so he opened a cupboard and noticed that everything inside was again unaffected by the fire. John opened another cupboard and realised he hadn't done the shopping for at least a week. There was enough baby food jars and packets of dried fruit to last at least a month for Rosie but there was nothing in for anyone above the age of 2.  
"Maybe we could go to the café for lunch?" He said closing the cupboard and smiling at his neighbours. James and Peter both agreed so John told Sherlock, Molly and Mrs Hudson and they all headed down to the cafe.

Mrs Hudson made them all sandwiches and then joined them at thier table until another customer came in. Molly had to leave after eating to feed her cat before a late shift at the morge so John and Sherlock thanked her for looking after Rosie before she left. Mrs Hudson went back to her flat while the four boys went back upstairs with Rosie. Sherlock kept Rosie busy in the living room while John Peter and James went to the hall way to clean the walls.  
"You know your going to have to paint the walls or re-paper it." Peter said picking off the burnt wallpaper.  
"Yeah, this was the stuff that was here when we moved in. Well sort of, there was the explosion that happened just before I moved back..." John realised that him and Sherlock must be the worst neighbours in human history. The amount of times Sherlock has had an experiment go wrong and there's been a small explosion, then the times John has shouted at him for endangering himself and others after a case. Sherlock jumping on all the furniture like he's playing a game of the floor is lava, then when he found John's gun and decided to shoot the wall, not forgetting all the 'drug's busts' Lestrade has ordered to get information from Sherlock. Then the explosion from the motion sensered bomb, Euros sent in.  
"John? You still with us?" James' voice snapped him back.  
"Yeah, I just want to say sorry about the explosion, but anyway, I found wallpaper exactly like the one we had. I wonder if I could find it again?" James was about to say something but a series of noises and a large loud thud made everyone look the the living area where Sherlock and Rosie were.  
"Sherlock?" John said as he put his sponge down and moved to see what happened When he got to the doorway Sherlock scrambled to his feet and Rosie did the same but with a lot less grace. She looked up at Sherlock who had his hands behind his back and his head down so, still holding her blanket, she copied him. Behind them was what seemed to be the cause of the loud thud. The bookcase that once stood again the wall was on the floor as was the tall floor lamp.  
"Do you not think we have enough to tidy up?" John said trying to hold back a smile at Sherlock and his small partner in crime.

James and Peter continued the walls of the hall and the kitchen while Sherlock cleaned up the mess he made and John settled Rosie down for he afternoon nap that she missed. A while passed and around 18:30 James made Peter go home to eat before his blood sugar dropped again. John showed them out and John exchanged phone numbers with Peter so they could plan an evening together for all four of them. John went back up to the flat where Sherlock was just putting the last of the books on the bookcase.  
"I still don't understand how it fell over." He said going past Sherlock and into the kitchen then switching the kettle on.  
"I told you, we were playing." Sherlock said folowing John through to the kitchen and leaning against the table. Rosie was playing with her blanket and toy animals on the living room floor. John gave a small laugh and just le the subject go. He knows thats all he'll get from his friend. He made tea and held a mug out to Sherlock who wasn't paying attention. He was watching Rosie play so John decided to tke his hand and Sherlock's head snapped back to John.  
"Sorry, I was..." John put Sherlock's hand on the mug and Sherlock gripped it, laying his other hand over John's. They stood for a moment before Sherlock leaned forward and conected thier lips together. It was gentle and firm at the same time. He was glad Sherlock had hold of the mug because John unknowingly let go and it spilt a little. John jumped when the hot tea hit Sherlock's leg and he winced, but he fetched a towel and dried it the best he could. They laughed a little before John spoke.  
"Sorry about that. Right, well. I'm getting a little hungry and you didn't eat much at lunch so I'm going order Chinese." John put his hand into Sherlock's trouser pocket and took out a phone. "I'll just have my phone back so I can call them. Why do you have my phone anyway?" Sherlock shrugged and John just shook his head a little before calling for the takeaway. Chinese came and they ate while taking turns to feed Rosie, then John put Rosie to bed upstairs while Sherlock tidied away thier rubbish. When Rosie was settled John made more tea and they watched some telly before deciding they were both going to sleep in John's room tonight.

Over the next few days both men decided that it would be easier if they used Sherlock's room as the main bedroom and when Rosie got a bit older she would have the one upstairs. For now they moved her crib downstairs and they all slept in Sherlock's room. Sherlock would normally be the one to get up with her in the mornings because John had to work at the clinic most days. But if they had just finished a case, John would get up and force Sherlock to catch up on his sleep. After a few weeks Rosie found that if she said dada, John would come to her more than Sherlock so she needed a different word for Sherlock. After trying a few noises, she found that 'papa' got a reaction just like 'dada' did, so she began to use that. John always tried to spend as much time with Rosie as possible but he still had to work at the clinic. Sherlock had all week to spend with her but sometimes he would need a break so he would take a case and leave Mrs Hudson babysitting. She didn't mind though, Mrs Hudson loved Rosie, everyone did. When Sherlock and John took her to Scotland Yard on cases everyone wanted to see her. She had become quiet well known as the detective's and doctor's daughter and it was like she had become part of the police family but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. If anyone like Moriarty showed up again, Rosie would become a big pressure point and a target. But it was unlikely anyone would get their hands on her. With a Detective and a Doctor as dads, the British Government as an uncle, the police force and Mortuary worker for friends and not forgetting feisty Mrs Hudson living downstairs, it seems she is quite well protected.

* * *

 _I apologise for the long wait again. I am trying to get them done as soon as possible. The next chapter will be a few years after this one. You can assume anything you want about what happened in the few years between but I want to write about them letting Rosie go to school. I have the next chapter near ready but I have to go over it and change a few things. So you might see it in a week or you might see it in a month but no later than that. I promise._

 _Please Review. All Reviews mean the world to me, because it means there are real people actually reading my writing, and some of them like it!  
Any way Thank You._


	14. Which School?

_I didn't want this to happen but it just did. Sorry about that. Please review. Reviews are like Gold to me. I cherish them so please, I need Reviews. Enjoy this chapter. The next one won't take long. I have most of it done, I just need to add a few things. Hope you can enjoy this._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Mainstream or Private?

Rosie's first Christmas was coming up and the boys decided to spend it at home, in the flat. Every Christmas John would be the one to put up al the decorations while Sherlock sulked on the sofa complaining that it make the room look too 'happy', but this year it was as if Sherlock was a different person altogether. For the years John had spent Christmas at 221B, Sherlock would only allow a few decorations but this year he wanted everything Rosie wanted. John took them shopping for Christmas decorations and everything Rosie pointed at Sherlock put in the trolley. There was a small argument about the size of the Christmas tree, which John won and they took home a small tree instead of the 6ft one Rosie and Sherlock wanted. When they got back to the flat, Sherlock helped John put up all the new ceiling decorations then they hung lights on the mirror above the fireplace, like always. The tree went up and it sat behind Sherlock's chair, in front of the window and the during the few weeks before Christmas, the presents began to pile up. Most of them were for Rosie but there were a few for the boys as well.

The few day leading up to Christmas John and Sherlock chatted about whether they should tell Rosie about Santa or not. Sherlock said no because it's just a stupid lie and no kid wants to think that some fat guy breaks into thier home in the middle of the night just to leave gifts. But John argued yes because all the other kids will believe and he didn't want her to be the only one that didn't. Eventually they came to an agreement to tell her about Santa. John won again. To keep Sherlock happy though he said he could be the one to tell her he's not real in a few years. Once Rosie was in bed on Christmas eve John and Sherlock set a few more presents under the tree that said 'From Santa' on them. Christmas day arrived and the boys were wakened by an excited Rosie. John made sure they all had breakfast before opening their presents, but it was quite difficult when Rosie could see them from the kitchen. Under the tree, Lestrade, Molly and Mrs Hudson had left presents for each of the boys and Rosie not forgetting the ones from James and Peter next door. Henry Knight had sent one for each of them, including Rosie and to Sherlock's surprise there was also ones from Donovan and Anderson. Mrs Hudson spent the day with them after that. They watched some telly and John phoned everyone else to thank them for the presents.

The next three Christmases flashed by so quickly before they knew it Rosie was needing to go to school. John had said he wanted her to go to a normal mainstream school but Sherlock wanted to put her in a private one. They had spoken about it every now and then but the out come was always the same. No decision was made. Eventually they decided to sit down and look up some schools in the area. John had found the one he went to when he was a boy and he remembered it being a good school with good teachers and standards, so that was the one he wanted Rosie to go to but Sherlock had other ideas. He had found a private school which John said looked way to posh for Rosie to get in to. They were sat at the desk opposite each other with their laptops open, each with a their chosen school on the screen. It had all been going well until...  
"John this school is perfect, most of their students end up in Cambridge or Oxford University. I don't understand why you don't like it." Sherlock said as he was flicking through the school subjects.  
"I just want Rosie to go to the school I went to. I didn't turn out that bad so it must be alright."  
"Normal, mainstream schools are boring. They have half the subjects this private school does also most of them have a terrible education system which means very little of the student's end up doing something worth while..." He slowed his speach as he looked up at John who was sat staring a him with his mouth open.  
"Are you saying I had a bad education because I went to a normal school?" Sherlock then realised what he had said.  
"No, I said most of..." He said trying to fix what he meant but John cut him off.  
"No Sherlock, I know what I heard. Well I don't want my daughter to become a snob and spoilt because she goes to a posh private school." It was Sherlock's turn to look at John with his mouth open now.  
"Snob? Did you just call me a snob and spoilt?" Like Sherlock John realised that he probably shouldn't have said that but it was true. Sort of.  
"Well you kind of were when I first met you. You always got everything your way and..."  
"That's because I'm a good negotiator. And I didn't get everything my way..." Both the boys were tense and they both knew that there was no way either of them was getting out of this. John cut Sherlock off again and was leaning on the table with one arm and pointing at him.  
"Yes. Yes you did. Everything went the way you wanted it because your brother's a posh snob who..."  
"Posh snob? Not talking about me then?" They both turned and looked to the door where Greg was standing. Sherlock sighed heavily, rolled his eyes and got up so he could throw himself on the sofa. He flicked his dressing gown over him as he lied down with his back to the rest of the room. He was still listening to everything that was going on.  
"Sorry, is this a bad time?"  
"No, Sherlock's just being miserable because he's not getting his way."  
"So, nothing different then." Lestrade laughed but Sherlock shot him a look over his shoulder and he knew this wasn't a normal argument. "What's going on then?"  
"Rosie needs to go to school soon but we're fighting over..." Sherlock cut him off and shouted over his shoulder.  
"It wouldn't be a fight if you just let me choose!"  
"Shut up Sherlock. She's not going to a private school. Besides she'll never get in."

Sherlock turned over and sat up sighing as thought he was getting tired of repeating himself. He put his hands in his hair and gave it a rub before looking up at John and raising his voice slightly.  
"I've told you Mycroft would sort it..."  
"That precisely what I'm on about. Your brother does everything for you. You always get what you want and I don't want Rosie to end up like you!" Everyone went quiet. He looked at John for a moment. No one could believe what John had just said. John couldn't believe what he just said. He didn't mean that. Of course, it would be amazing if Rosie was like him. He lowered his voice hoping that his partner would listen.  
"Sherlock, I..."  
"No. I understand now. You want me here to babysit and raise her whilst you work but you don't want her to be like me. You want her to be normal, to blend in to the rest of the world, to be an average person with an average life, like you." Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked off to the bedroom a few minutes later he came out dressed with his coat and scarf on. He took a look at John before he made his way down the stairs. He heard John begin to follow him.  
"Sherlock, wait, can we just..." He turned back and saw John had stopped at the top of the stairs. He stopped shouting and made his voice low.  
"No John, and don't call, I don't know when I'll be back." Sherlock shut the door behind him and stood outside for a minute. He felt a lump form in his throat and his eyes begin to fill with water. They had had arguments before but none that made Sherlock want to leave the flat. None that made him think about staying the night somewhere else. Sherlock took a breath before beginning to walk down the road with his hands in his pockets.

John turned and went back into the flat where Lestrade was standing. He was shocked, Greg had never seen them argue like this before. He had never known Sherlock to walk out and neither had John. John went over to his chair and sat down with his head in his hands. Greg, still in shock, didn't know what to do so he just stood there watching his friend sob a little.  
"He said he would never leave again after..." His voice was shaky and stuck at the back of this throat. "I didn't mean it." He looked up to Greg and his eyes were red.  
"He'll be back John. He loves you." Greg said trying to reassure his friend  
"No he used to love me. That love left him about 5 minutes ago when he walked out that door." He pointed and looked to the door then he saw Rosie stood in the kitchen doorway holding her horse blanket. He turned and looked down in to his lap so Rosie wouldn't see him upset.  
"Daddy, what was the big noises? Where's Pa?" He breathed to calm himself and wiped his eyes before turning to Rosie again. He could see she was worried.  
"It's okay, Pa's just gone out for a bit. He'll be back soon. Why don't you go and play." He forced a smile and she gave a weak smile back.  
"Hello, Uncle Greg." She said and Greg waved at her before she ran off to her room upstairs. John then looked up to Greg.  
"Can you speak to him? She worries when he's not here." Greg nodded pulled out his phone before leaving to find Sherlock.

Sherlock found himself just wandering around with his head down. He looked up and found himself walking past the play park where they take Rosie on John's days off. He heard his phone go off in his pocket and felt it buzz against his leg. Thinking it was Mycroft asking where he was going, he left it and carried on. It went off again and then a third time so he stopped and pulled it out.  
"Leave me alone My... Lestrade?" He looked at the messages.

 _Sherlock. Where are you?_

 _I need to speak to you about John._

John? Sherlock didn't want to speak about John. They just had a fight, he left so he could take his mind off John. He looked at the last message.

 _And Rosie_

Rosie? He left Rosie without saying goodbye. He's never done that. He always says bye to Rosie because she worries, just like John. John worries because he knows what type of people could be out to get Sherlock. Rosie just gets it from her dad. She understands a little that the job they do is dangerous, that why he promised to always say goodbye and tell her when he'd be back. He turned around to look back from where he had walked from. He can't go back to the flat though, not yet. He looked down an alleyway and thought for a moment. He looked back down at his phone and replied to the messages.

 _Angelo's Café. Northumberland Street._

He turned and ran, making his way to Angelo's Café. It wasn't that far away and it only took a couple of minutes to get there. He got there before Lestrade so he waited outside. It didn't take long until the DI arrived so they went inside and took a seat. Sherlock looked at the table by the window and decided not to sit there. He walked past it and took his coat and scarf off as he sat at another table. Lestrade sat opposite him and ordered a coffee.  
"Sherlock..."  
"I just need some time away." He didn't look at his friend as he spoke but looked down at his phone which he has put on the table.  
"Rosie heard the fight..." He looked up to face Lestrade. "She's worried, Sherlock. And John thinks you hate him."  
"I wonder how he got that idea." Sherlock said sarcastically as he faced away again.  
"Sherlock, stop it. He loves you and, sometimes you don't show it but, I know you love him. You've had arguments but you've never had a fight like this before and you just don't know what to do, but leaving the flat was the worst thing you could have done." Sherlock looked back to him slightly confused but it only took him a second to realise what he had done. Oh, he promised John years ago he would never leave again without telling him or leaving a note about where he is. But this wasn't leaving he was going back but John doesn't know that. The lump in his throat came back and he blinked to stop tears forming in his eyes. He looked down at his phone and turned the screen on. He had a picture of the three of them as his wallpaper. Him on the left, John on the right and Rosie in the middle.  
"Go back, Sherlock and talk to him. You know he didn't mean what he said. We all say stupid things when we fight. He needs you and so does Rosie." Sherlock looked up at Lestrade and didn't say anything as he nodded. He got up and put his coat back on.

He left Lestrade at Angelo's and went back to the flat. He stood outside the door for a moment before quietly going in. He had only been gone for just over and hour but he felt really bad for John. He made his way quietly up the stairs and was listening. As he got to the top he stood behind the closed door. He put his hand on the handle to open it but then he heard John and Rosie talking through the door so he stood and listened.  
"When's Pa home?"  
"I don't know Rosie." He could hear the upset he'd caused in John's voice and Rosie sounded worried.  
"Why didn't he say bye-bye?"  
"Because...umm... because..."  
"I wasn't going for long." Sherlock had opened the door and finished John's sentence for him. He stood at the door while Rosie jumped off Johns lap and ran over to him. He crouched down and hugged her, he could feel the worry leave her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I would never leave you for long. You know that. Why don't you go back to your room and play?" Rosie pulled away and kissed Sherlock cheek before running off to her room again. Sherlock stood up and went to speak but John spoke first, trying to hide that he'd been crying.  
"Why did you come back?"  
"Because I promised never to leave you and when I walked out that door I broke that promise." His voice was firm and he moved towards John sat in his chair. When John looked up Sherlock could see that he had been crying for a while. He took hold of John's hand and pulled him up so he was standing but John put his head down so he was looking at the floor. He put his hands on John's shoulders and bend down a little so he was eye level with him.  
"I love you, John. I always have and always will and I promise to always come back." John looked up at him and the was a small silence before John smiled a little and spoke.  
"I love you too" He felt John put his hands around the back of his neck and he was pulled into a kiss. Which didn't last long as Roise was watching them by the door.  
"Eww." She shouted and the boy pulled apart to look at her then at each other.  
"I think it's Rosie's turn for a kiss." John said facing Sherlock but it was loud enough for Rosie to hear.  
"Yes, I agree." Sherlock said as the bot looked at her again. Rosie gave a playful scream as she ran up the stairs and the two men followed her.

* * *

 _Not my best piece of writing. To much talking in it for my liking but that's just how it turned out._

 _And I'll say it again..._ ** _Please review. Reviews are like Gold to me. I cherish them so please, I need Reviews. Please._**


	15. Rosie's First Day of School

_Sorry for the delay. And sorry that this is so short but I couldn't make it longer and connect it to the next one.  
_ _Please Enjoy._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Rosie's First Day of School

Sherlock agreed with John and decided against Rosie going to a private school and enrolled her in a normal primary school. But it wasn't just any school, it was the one John went to when he was her age. Sherlock had time to think about it and it had given his partner a good education so it can't be that bad for Rosie. They were both good with the choise so they got everything ready. They bought her uniform and supplies and then that dreaded day came.  
"John, leave her." Sherlock put his hand on John's shoulder as the doctor let go of his daughter and stood up.  
"I'm just making sure she's got everything." Sherlock looked at John and saw the worry on his face. He never did like saying goodbye since Sherlock's jump.  
"She'll be fine." He wrapped his arm around John's back and held him close. Rosie was stood dressed in a grey skirt, white polo shirt and red jumper with the School logo on it. Mrs Hudson had done her hair this morning because Sherlock was useless at it and kept getting it in knots. The top and front were taken back in a small ponytail as the sides and back were brushed straight while a small redish-pink bow sat on the side of her head. Sherlock and John looked at her for a moment as the bell to call the children rang. She hesitated for a moment and then tried to put her arms around both thier legs. Sherlock bent down to be at her eye level and hugged her. He pushed her off a bit but kept hold of her.  
"Go on. We'll be here when you finish." She smiled at him before turning to run off and join her new classmates. Sherlock stood up again and looked at John.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock and John turned around to see a woman stood behind them. She had brunette shoulder length hair. Sherlock began deducing her straight away. 35, Divorced, two medium sized dogs and a ginger cat, two young kids, stressed because of an office job and tired because of a new baby...  
"Sherlock, we've spoken about this." He gave john a confused look and then realised he must have said it all out loud. "Sorry about him."  
"It's fine. You must be Sherlock Homles and Dr Watson. I read about you in the paper..." Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed but John gave him a look so he carried on listening.  
"I know you can be busy but I was wondering if I could..." Sherlock couldn't listen any longer. She was taking to long getting to the point. So he cut her off.  
"No we can't take you case at the moment, sorry... Ow." John hit him on the back.  
"Oh no, I don't have a case for you. I was just wondering if you would like to make a play date for our kids." Sherlock stood in silence for a moment tyring to think of what a play date was. Play. Engage in activity for entertainment. Date. Social or romanitic appointment. She wants her child to play with Rosie for social interaction. Sherlock didn't realise he had zoned out until John nudged him. He saw the woman walking away and John was holding a peice of paper with a phone number on it.  
"What's that?"  
"It's her phone number. We are going to call her if we want Rosie to play with Ben." Sherlock was going to say something but decided against it. John knew what he was doing. They began to walk home.

After her first day at school Rosie told her dad's about the fun things they did like colouring and games. She was like this for a few day and then one day she finished school and she didn't tell them anything. John said its was just her getting over the excitment of her first time at school but Sherlock wasn't to sure. She was normally a very curious child and asked lot of questions but after a few weeks she became very quiet. John told him to leave it because it was just her growing up but Sherlock took it upon himself to figure out what was wrong. He asked her what was wrong but obviously she didn't tell him. When John had to stay at work late Sherlock took his chance and when he picked Rosie up he took her hand and walked with her back over to her teacher. The teacher saw Sherlock walking over and put her hand out to greet him.  
"You must be Rosie's dad." Sherlock shook her hand and spoke,  
"Yes, I need to speak to you." The teacher gave a concered look but let him inside the classroom. Rosie let go of his hand and ran over to the book case. He smiled as he watched her take out a book, sit on the floor and begin reading. He turned back to the teacher and she showed him to a seat by her desk, so he took off his scarf and sat down.  
"So what did you want to speak about, Dr Watson?"  
"Holmes." Sherlock corrected her. She looked confused  
"Excuse me?"  
"My name is Mr Homles. Dr Watson is her other dad."  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Sherlock looked at her and she clearly did know something but wasn't saying it.  
"I came to ask if Rosie had been acting strange at all. A few weeks ago she suddenly became very quiet. He picked up a small indication that she had noticed something.  
"Yeah. She went very quiet after our day where the kids told everyone about thier families. After a couple of the kids had been up and spoken she stood up and said she had never met her mum and she only lived with her dads. I assumed dad's' was a slip of the tongue and that she lived with just her father."  
"Well your assumption was wrong. She has never met her mother and her father doesn't want her to know about her mother just yet. I can see you have more to say, please carry on."  
"Some of the kids had begun to tease her because she didn't have a mother. Thats when she went quiet. We thought we'd sorted it but..."  
"You didn't, obviously. So the other children are still..." Sherlock stopped when he felt a tug on his coat. He looked down to see Rosie.  
"Pa, where's daddy?"  
"He's had to stay at work late. I'm talking to your teacher, why don't you go and read a book?" She looked over to the bookcase before speaking "I finished them all." A smile grew on Sherlock's face.  
"Okay. I want you to go and pick your three favourite one's." She smiled, nodded and then skipped off back to the bookcase. He looked back up to the teacher who looked a little shocked.  
"As I was saying. So the other kids are still teasing her?" She blinked and then brought her attention back to Sherlock.  
"Yes, It seems that way, but we like to ask parents to let the school sort it." Sherlock nodded. Stay out of it and let the school handle it? Whatever. Sherlock was going to get this sorted. Sherlock stood and put his scarf on.  
"Right. Thank you for seeing me. I do hope I don't have to come back." He smiled as he turned and called Rosie over. She put her books back and grabbed his hand as they left.

John arrived home and was greeted by Rosie wrapping herself around his legs. Sherlock was sat at the desk where he was supposed to be helping her do home work. John smiled at her but pulled her off and pointed to Sherlock.  
"Rosie, go do your home work."  
"Pa spoke to my teacher today." She said as she climbed on to the chair opposite Sherlock and began colouring. Sherlock looked up at John. He could see John was annoyed and a little mad but Sherlock had good reason to go.  
"John, listen..."  
"No, I told you to leave it. But you being Sherlock Holmes had to make something out of it. Why do you always make something out of nothing?" Sherlock turned over the paper he had and stood up.  
"It wasn't nothing John, She..."  
"It was nothing untill you made it something." John had raised his voice slightly. He looked to Rosie who was still colouring and then back to John.  
"I had to go. I knew something was wrong John. The school said..."  
"Sherlock, nothing was wrong. You always think somethings wrong and it's..."  
"She's being bullied John." Sherlock had to raise his voice to speak over John who was now looking at him in shock. Rosie had stopped colouing and had covered her ears. She was looking at them both now thinking they were going to start fighting. John apologised to her and told her to go to her room for a couple of minutes and she did as she was told. John finished taking his shoes and coat off and then they both sat down in their chairs.

Sherlock watched as John let it sink in that his daughter was being bullied. He didn't even know what about yet. Sherlock cleared his throat but John spoke first with a lowered voice.  
"Why? What's the reason for them bullying her?"  
"Us." He could see John didn't quite understand. "They did a day where the kids told each other about their family. She's getting bullied because she has never met her mother and she had two dad's." He saw John understand now. He put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes.  
"Pa? Daddy? Are you fighting?" Sherlock looked over to the kitchen where Rosie was stood holding her horse blanket that she got on her first birthday.  
"No. Come here." She walked over and Sherlock sat her on his lap. John looked at her for a moment before speaking.  
"Do you know why pa saw your teacher today?" She shook her head.  
"Are the people in your class being nice to you?" She took a moment to think about it and the shook her head again.  
"Can you tell us what they said?" She shook her head again. John looked up at Sherlock again and sighed. Sherlock spoke to her this time.  
"If the other people in your class say things you don't like you need to tell us so we can stop them saying it." Rosie nodded and Sherlock put her on the floor again. She didn't say another word but went straight over to the desk and waited for Sherlock to help with her home work again. The boys looked at each other and John nodded before Sherlock headed over to the desk as well. John got up and made tea.

* * *

 _Sorry again for it being short. The next one will hopefully be up once I have made a few tweeks on it. I should have it finished next week if I have time to sit down and sort it. I have a lot of over time at work at the moment because it is nearly Christmas so please just be patient with me.  
Please Review, I would like to know if I am keeping Sherlock and John in character because I know I have a problem with that and also what you think of Rosie so far. So please Review.  
_

 _Thanks._


	16. Bible Trouble

_Yay, got this one done on time but this is the last Chapter (for now). I will explain in the bottom notes.  
Please enjoy this and please review._

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Babysitter**

Bible Trouble

Sherlock and John just finished a case with Lestrade. Someone had phoned the police to say they found a body up on a cliff but when the police got there the body was gone. The person that had phone had been there the whole time and no one else had been seen. Sherlock got it straight away. The person that phoned had to move away to get signal on her phone therefore taking her eye off the body which was on the edge of a cliff. As the woman walked away from the body, the ground gave way due to the harsh weather they have had over the past few days and the body disappeared in to the sea below. When the woman came back to the body she hadn't noticed the ground change. Once they had finished and Lestrade let them go, they got a cab back to the flat. They picked up pizza on the way as a treat for Rosie. The headed upstairs and were greeted by Rosie and Mrs Hudson who was trying to understand Rosie's homework. They let Mrs Hudson go and then set out the pizza's and began eating.

After a few minutes of eating in silence Rosie put her pizza slice down and paused for a moment. Both John and Sherlock noticed it. They looked at each other and then waited for her to say something.  
"Daddy? All the other people in my class have a mummy. Where's my mummy?" Sherlock looked over to John whose face dropped as he tried to think of a way of explaining what happened but all he could do was look to Sherlock, but Sherlock wasn't sure what to say. Does he tell Rosie about Mary or do they keep it from her until she is old enough to understand. But when will she be old enough to understand? Sherlock gave another look at John and decided not to bring up Mary just now.  
"Rosie," He started, "Some people have a mum and dad but other people don't. Some have two mum's and no dad and others, like you have two dad's and no mum." He looked to John who seemed to be alright with his explanation and then back at Rosie who nodded and took a bite of her pizza, but Sherlock could see more questions dancing around in her head. She always loved asking questions. Once she asked one she always thought of more.  
"Pa? What's gay mean." She asked a soon as she swallowed he mouthful. This time John chocked on his water a little before he giving Sherlock a nod towards his waiting daughter. The Detective blinked a few times to try and think of how to explain it to the 5 year old.  
"Erm... Gay is when two boys or two girls love each other..."  
"So, are you and daddy gay?"  
"Yeah." She nodded and took bite from her pizza slice again. He wondered where these questions were going because she seemed to be very interested in the subject.  
"What's a sin?" Sherlock looked to John once more who looked back at him in slight shock, so Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but John got there before him.  
"Some people believe that if you do something really bad, that's called a sin." It then hit Sherlock and he realised exactly where these questions were going. But before he could say anything she began talking again.  
"At school in assembly, we were looking at a book called Bib... bibl... the one about God. And I asked about a bit that I was trying to read and my teacher said it was about being gay was a sin and that if you sin lots of times you go to Hell and not Heaven. Does that mean you go to hell when you die?" Sherlock took this question while John sat there looking more shocked than before. He looked to Rosie who was leaning towards him looking very interested in the answer he was about go give her.  
"No. Umm...some people think that people like me and daddy are bad. But we're not... Err... And some people... Umm..." Something dawned on him. Why were they reading the Bible in school? Were they getting forced to read it? What about the kids with other religions, are they reading it? This wasn't right.  
"Is your whole class reading the Bible?" Rosie shook her head.  
"No. Rama and Sophia sit and colour." She put her half eaten slice of pizza down and had a drink of water while Sherlock looked over to John. John had exactly the same thought he had.  
"Finish your dinner and then go and get changed for bed."  
"I'm not hungry." She shot up and ran upstairs to get changed. John looked at her pizza box. There was nearly a whole pizza left, she had only eaten half a slice.  
"She takes after you." John said indicating to the pizza. Sherlock laughed through his nose a little then looked back at John.  
"Are you going to the school or am I?"  
"I think this is something for both of us. We should have got a letter about this. I never did that when I was there. They shouldn't do that to kids." Sherlock nodded  
"We'll go in tomorrow" John nodded and ate his pizza.

The next day John asked for someone to cover him at work while him and Sherlock went to the school. When the bell rang they held Rosie back and walked with her over to the door so they could speak to her teacher. They let Rosie run inside as they walked up to the teacher holding the door for her.  
"Nice to see you again, Mr Holmes... and you must be Dr Watson. Can I help you today?" She shook hands with John as Sherlock replied.  
"Yes. We need to speak about the Bible." She gave him a confused look but let them in the classroom. She told the kids to get ready and to find a seat. Sherlock watched as Rosie put her stuff away then sat in a seat. No one sat around her but she seemed to be happy. She closed her eyes and put her fingers to her temples like Sherlock did when he was in his Mind Palace. He smiled and then felt a tug on his arm and turned to look at John. John looked over to Rosie as well and smiled but then they both went over to the teachers desk. The teacher came back to them after telling the assistant to take over for now. She lead them outside in to the corridor. Sherlock spoke first.  
"I hear you have been looking at the bible in recent lessons?"  
"Yes, is there a problem?" He felt John tense up a little as she was supposed to know there was a problem. Sherlock put his arm on his back to calm him then spoke again.  
"Yes. We have several problems. We never got any warning of this at all so when our Rosie began asking if we would go to hell because we were gay, we more than a little bit shocked." The teacher froze and looked a little shocked herself.  
"I am so sorry. We took the pupils out that had other religions but we didn't even think..." John cut her off before she could finish  
"You didn't think about the gay couple being questioned by their very curious daughter about how being gay is a sin. No, I didn't think you did." Before the anyone could say anything else the three of them tuned to look through the door where they heard shouting.  
"I'm in my Mind Palace! Leave me alone!"  
"Freak!" "Weirdo!" "Your dad's are going to hell!" John and Sherlock both looked at each other and then to the teacher who rushed in. The followed her slowly and stood by the door. All they could do was watch as some of the kids were chanting "Freak!" towards Rosie. As Sherlock watched all he could see was himself in school. Sherlock had been bullied in school because he was different and it made him in to the heartless, arrogant person he was went he first met John. He didn't like seeing Rosie go through the same thing. None of the kids had seen John and Sherlock by the door. They could see the teacher was trying her best to get them to be quiet but they carried on. Rosie looked around the room and when she spotted her dad's she ran to them. Sherlock crouched down and caught her as she ran in to his arms. He heard all the kids stop chanting and look at them. Sherlock stood up as Rosie kept hold of his legs and he kept a hand on her head. All the kids had faces as if they had just got caught stealing the last biscuit from the box. Rosie was still crying into Sherlock leg as he spoke.  
"I think Rosie is going to take some time off school." The teacher nodded as he picked Rosie up and went through the door John was holding open.

They found their way to reception and signed Rosie out but just as they were leaving the teacher caught up with them. They turned around when she called their names and she began apologizing about the Bible thing. She explained that she had never seen that amount of bullying happen before with Rosie or any other students and that she is not surprised that they want to remove her. She said that she would do the same with her children. They thanked the teacher and she headed back to her class while Sherlock, John and Rosie began to walk home. Sherlock decided it would be easier to give Rosie a piggy back instead of carrying her. As they walked he could feel John letting off a tense vibe next to him so while he held Rosie's leg with one hand, the other held John's hand as they walked down the road. When they got home John opened the door and they all went upstairs. Sherlock put Rosie down and she ran off to her room upstairs. John went over and sat in his chair while Sherlock went to the window.  
"That would never have happened when I was there. That school has changed so much I'm not even sure it's the same school." Sherlock was listening but he didn't move from the window or say anything. They shouldn't have needed to take her away like that.  
"I think we should put her in that private school you were on about, Sherlock." He turned around and looked to John. He nodded and went to his laptop on the desk. John got up and went over to the kettle Sherlock spoke as he pulled up the website for the school.  
"I'll phone Mycroft and..."  
"No. I want to see if we can do this on our own first." Sherlock looked at him as if it was a stupid idea but then he told himself if this is what John wants then that's what he'll get.

John and Sherlock sat up most of the night filling out the online form. Once they had read through it multiple times they sent it off to the email provided and waited for the reply. For the days they were waiting John and Sherlock took it in turns to teach Rosie what she would normally be learning. Sherlock did Maths and English because John wouldn't allow Chemistry to be taught, and John did handwriting and reading. After 4 days Sherlock's phone pinged while John was doing handwriting with Rosie.  
"John, She's been accepted. We just have to go to an interview." He looked up from his phone and saw John smiling.  
"Really?" Sherlock nodded "That's brilliant. When's the interview?" Sherlock looked back to the screen to find the date.  
"Next week, Monday 22nd. It says we will go to an interview, get a tour and she will have to do a small test. It will take up most of the day." He could see John thinking.  
"I might be able to get someone to cover at the clinic for me... wait a test? What type of test?" "It's not hard. It's couple of questions. If I remember right there was a mental math question, a grammar question and a science question." John nodded but Sherlock saw something pop into his head.  
"If you remember right? What do you mean by that?" Sherlock cleared his throat. John knew Sherlock went to a private school but he hadn't told John this was one of the schools Sherlock went to. He hadn't told John that he'd been to more than one school. He looked down at the screen again.  
"No, most private school's have the same test." He said, hoping that John would leave it and he did. John just nodded and they went back to what they were doing except they were one step closer to getting Rosie back to school.

The day of the visit came and they got a cab to the school even after Mycroft offered a car. John wanted to do this his way so Sherlock did everything he wanted to do. They pulled up outside the school and Sherlock paid the cabbie while John brushed off Rosie's dress and sorted her hair. The boys were also dressed smart in suits that Sherlock picked out. Sherlock joined them and they all walked through the gate towards the doors. When inside they met someone who took them to the headmaster. They were sat outside the office waiting to be called in. Sherlock was looking at the pictures of various classes on the wall and John was sat with Rosie. The headmaster came out to greet them and take them inside. Sherlock recognised the head immediately. It was the deputy head from when Sherlock was here.  
"So, this must be Rosamund Mary Watson. Watson? Where do I know that name." The head flicked through some paper and pulled one out to set it on top of the others.  
"Mr Holmes and Dr Watson. The Detective and Doctor from the papers." He looked up to Sherlock and John who were stood behind Rosie who was sat on the chair in the centre of the room.  
"Do I know you Mr Holmes? Your name and face seem to be familiar." Sherlock shook his head hoping he wouldn't remember who he was.  
"Do grab a seat and sit down. We would normally already have them set out but I've been busy. My first question is why you are so late in enrolling Rosamund here? The school term started nearly a month ago." John grabbed chairs as Sherlock spoke.  
"She prefers the name Rosie and we had her put in to an public primary school but for reasons known to us we had to remove her." He sat down when John put a chair behind him.  
"I see. Do I need to know these reasons before I allowed her entry to our school?"  
"You may know them at a later date. It had nothing to do with her actions."  
"Is she okay?" The head nodded to her and they all looked to Rosie who had her eyes closed but was sat bolt upright. He smiled and saw John was a bit confused about his smile.  
"Yes, she's fine. It is something she had picked up from me. I call it a Mind Palace as does she."  
"A Mind Palace?"  
"Yes. It is a thought process. You store information on a map of a familiar location and as long as you can find your way back to it you can remember just about anything." Sherlock could see the head watching in fascination as Rosie was in her Mind Palace. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked to Sherlock who smiled at her.

The head asked a couple more questions about their life and money. John didn't reply to anything unless he was asked directly, like what his job was. Sherlock knew what he could say to stay on the good side of the head which meant a higher chance of Rosie successfully getting in. Once the interview had finished the head showed them to a few of the class rooms and the main areas of the school. Then they got taken to a room and Rosie had to sit and do the small test. They were allowed to sit in the same room but weren't allowed to speak until she was done. It didn't take long. Rosie took after John and was a smart girl. As they were being showed out, the head said they would get her results by tomorrow.  
"Okay, well thank you for letting us enrol her so late." John said as he shook the heads hand then Sherlock took his hand and shook it.  
"Yes, thank you." The head paused for a moment and Sherlock saw his eyes widen in realisation. No please don't say it. Not in front of John, I'll never hear the end of...  
"You're Sherlock Holmes. William Sherlock Scott Holmes."  
"Yes. It was nice meeting you. Come on John, lets go." He turned quickly and pushed Rosie in front of him.  
"The same Sherlock Holmes that blew up our science block." Sherlock stopped walking and turned back to see John in wide eyed shock. They walked over to Sherlock and Rosie and Sherlock dropped his head down.  
"Sherlock, you didn't tell me you came to school here."  
"No I don't think he told anyone. If he did no one would let him near any science labs. We had to totally rebuild our science block because of this young man." John was really interested now. He was about to ask something but Rosie got there before him.  
"What did pa do?"  
"It was their first science lesson as a class, he must have been 6 years old. His teacher had stepped outside with a pupil and he thought it would be a good idea to mix some chemicals. One minute there was a science block full of students the next minute all the students were outside and the science block was being hosed down." Sherlock lifted his head and saw John laughing a little with his hand over his mouth.  
"Yes, apologies about that." He said hanging his head a little. "But we should really be going, John." John nodded and thanked the head again before following Sherlock to a cab waiting for them.

Rosie settled into the private school nicely. The work was a little harder but having the worlds only Consulting Detective and an ex-army doctor as a parents helped a lot. Sherlock would sit with her after school so they would get the work done and then sometimes she would ask for more. Her confidence went back up as well and she stopped being so quiet. Some days she would come home from school and talk about the new friends she made and what they did that day. Both John and Sherlock loved that Rosie finally found somewhere she belonged and got along with the other kids. Not once did they hear about anyone teasing her about her Mind Palace but they did hear about Rosie trying to teach it to other people. One day she came home and told her dad's that she had to take in something she was proud of and she had already decided that she wanted to take in both her dad's. They declined the offer but instead made her a family tree to take. John decide to talk about Mary a little and Rosie understood everything he told her. She enjoyed herself at the new school and the boys decided that it was where she was going to stay.

* * *

 _This is the last chapter because, I have little time to write at the moment and I have other stories I would like to post.  
I enjoyed witting this one and will defiantly come back to it at some point but I'm not sure when yet.  
If you liked this please have a look at my other pieces of work, which I will now work on a little more._

Please don't forget to give a review. I would like to know if the story overall was interesting, or if there was anything you wanted more of. Also were the characters in character (if the makes sense) and what did you think of Rosie?  
All these will help me when I come to write more for this story so Please Review.

 _Thank You._


End file.
